Father of Mine
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Chandler is happy with his life but will the return of his father change that. M&C (please R&R) Chapter 12 up (Complete)
1. Father of mine

**__**

This is set in season 5 before anyone knew about Monica and Chandler's relationship. Please review and let me know what you think.

Father of Mine

Monica glanced around at her friends as she sat down on the sofa in Central Perk. She noticed that Chandler wasn't there and decided it was the best opportunity to discuss his up and coming birthday.

"So, what we going to do next week then?" She asked the other 4, sipping her coffee.

They all turned to look at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What's next week?" Ross asked.

"You've all forgotten?" She asked in disbelief, looking at each of them.

"Course we haven't!!" Phoebe stated before looking un-sure at the others.

Monica looked at them and rolled her eyes, "It's Chandler's birthday!"

"It is?" Joey frowned, "I thought he was a few months ago…"  
  
"Yeah it was," Monica said sarcastically, "about 12 months!"

"See!" Joey grinned proudly but it slowly started to fade as his brain tried to work out what she meant.

"What do you wanna do then, Mon?" Rachel asked, turning her attention away from Joey, who was using his finger to help him work out the number of months in a year.

"Well, we could throw a party…" She suggested; She wanted his birthday to be perfect. They'd only be together for a couple of months and none of the others knew about them.

"Sounds good!" Ross agreed.

"Yep, why not…" Rachel added.

Monica smiled and looked towards Joey to see what he thought but he was still deep in thoughts.

She shook her head, "What do you think Pheebs?"

When she looked over at her, see noticed, she kept quickly turning around and then back to again.

"What you doing?" Ross asked.

"That guy keeps staring at us!" She informed them, looking back again, trying to catch him in the act.

"Which guy?" Joey asked, giving up and turned around.

"The one with the paper!"

"He's reading, Pheebs.." Ross pointed out.

"He is now, we're all looking at him!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Do any of you know him?"  
  
They all looked at him again but then shook their heads.

"Maybe he fancies you!" Rachel grinned at her.

"Oh please, he's like twice my age, that would be weird!" Phoebe replied and then looked at Monica, remembering Richard. "But totally alright!"

"Whatever!" Monica said quickly, not really bothered, "We've gotta start planning Chandler's party…"  
  
"No we can't…" Ross told her quietly.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Cos he just walked in!"

"Hello children!" Chandler grinned at them all, sitting down next to Monica.

"You're in a surprisingly happy mood…" Rachel commented.

"I have a lot to be happy about."

"Oh, like what?"  
  
"Like, having great friends!" He told them and then smiled slightly at Monica.

"Okay, how much have you drunk?" Ross asked, "you're never happy at this time of the day… you've just finished work."  
  
"So, I'm turning over a new leaf…" He replied, "Carpe Diem."

"Huh?" Joey frowned.

"Seize the day…" Ross explained.

"What the day?" Joey leaned forward, listening closely.

"_Seize _the day!" Ross repeated.

"It's a phrase, Joe.." Chandler told him.

"Yeah, like Hakuna Matata off the Lion King…" Rachel added.

"Ah, Hakuna Matata…" Joey drifted of in his own thoughts, "…What a wonderful phrase…"

They all stared at him for a second before carrying on their conversation.

"Okay, who is she?" Rachel asked.

"Who's who?" Chandler frowned.

"Come on, only a women could put you in this kind of mood!"

"She's right…" Ross added and Phoebe nodded her agreement.

"Can't I just be a good mood?" He asked them.

"What, right after work?" Ross laughed, "Yeah right!"

"Thanks a lot, guys…" He pretended to look hurt.

"Oh oh oh…He's coming over!!" Phoebe hissed, quickly turning around back around.

"Who is?" Chandler frowned, looking around.

"That guy!" Rachel pointed him out, "he fancies Phoebe.

Chandler looked over where she was pointing and when he saw the man who was heading over to then, he turned white.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded as the man reached them.

"Chandler!" They all glared at him.

The man, kept his eyes on Chandler, not once looking at the others.

"Well? I asked you a question!" Chandler jumped up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you…" He said slowly.

Monica looked from Chandler to the man, wondering who he was.

"Why?"  
  
"I've missed you…" He told him.

Ross raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it wasn't a _women _who but him a good mood."

Chandler spun around and glared at him. Ross held up his hands, apolitically once he saw the look in Chandler's eyes.

"That's a load of rubbish!" Chandler turned back to face the man.

"I mean it…"  
  
"No you don't!" Chandler yelled causing everyone to fall silent and watch what was going on.

"Please, Chandler…can we talk?" He pleaded.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I've just managed to sort my life out…I'm not letting you come back and mess that up for me!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You've done it before…" Chandler whispered, looking down to the ground, suddenly embarrassed by everyone staring at them.

"I know and I'm sorry about that…" He moved closer, putting his hand on Chandler's arm.

"Why do you wanna talk…" Chandler asked, more calmly but still jumped back when he felt his hand on his arm.

"I wanted to give you this…" He held a white envelope out, "I know it's not your birthday for another week but…"  
  
"You remembered my birthday?" Chandler's head snapped up quickly, in surprise.

"Course I did, I am you father!"

Chandler said nothing, he just stared back at the man he hadn't seen or heard from in nearly 15 years.

The others looked at each other, shocked. None of them suspecting the mystery man was Chandler's dad.

"I don't want it…" Chandler said slowly, sitting back down. He was glad to see everyone else in the coffee house had turned their attentions back to whatever they were doing before.

"Oh come on, Son…"

"Don't call me that," He replied, quietly.

Monica exchanged looks with Ross, wondering if they should say or do anything. Ross looked helplessly back at her. Chandler had never gone into real detail about his father to none of them.

"You have a right to be mad…"

"How did you know where to find me?" Chandler ignored his comment.

"I talked to your mother…"  
  
"You talked to Mom?" Chandler jumped up again and stood right in front of him, "If you've upset her…"

Charles held up his hands in defence, "I never…I swear…"

"Chandler…" Monica said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

Chandler sighed and moved away from him, rubbing his eyes.

Charles gave Monica a small smile, which she returned un-easy, not wanting to upset Chandler. She glanced over at him; he was sat down again, deep in thoughts.

"Chandler, can we please talk…" He begged.

"I dunno…"

"Please, an hour, tonight." Charles asked.

"I'm busy tonight." Chandler informed him.

Monica looked over at him, even though they had plans to see a movie that night, she give him a silent look, telling him it was okay to cancel but he refused to.

"Tomorrow?" Charles suggested, "we could do lunch.."  
  
"I've got meeting all day tomorrow.." Chandler lied; he couldn't even look at his father at the moment, let alone _'do lunch' _with him.

"When are you free then?"

"I dunno…"

"Okay…" Charles sighed in defeat and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper, "Here is my mobile number and number for the room where I'm staying…"

Chandler looked up at him and then back down to the paper, he slowly reached out and took it.

"Call me anytime…" He told him, "I'm staying here for a while, a couple of weeks a least."

Chandler nodded, his eyes never leaving the paper. Charles smiled at the rest of them before turning around and heading towards the exit.

Once he reached the door, he turned back around, "I hope to see you soon, son.."

There was silence after he had left, no one knew what to say, they all watched Chandler carefully, wondering what they should do.

Chandler could feel his eyes start to burn but he was determined not to cry in front of his friends. In all the years they had known him, he'd never let them see him cry and he wasn't going to let that happen now. He closed his eyes and tried to slowly the lump that rose in his throat, while trying to work out what to do.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked gentle, breaking the silence.

He opened his eyes and saw them all staring at him. He nodded slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" He insisted as he stood up, "I'm going to go…I'll see you later…"

They watched as he left, all feeling helpless.

"You think he'll be okay?" Joey asked, worried about his friend.

The others looked at each, waiting for someone else to answer.

"I dunno…" Ross shrugged, "He's never really talked about his Dad to me…"  
  
"Nor me… " Monica asked, biting her lip in concern.

**__**

XxXxX

"So…anyone see that documentary on the discovery channel last night?" Ross asked, in a tempt to break the silence as they all sat around eating later that night at Monica's.

"No, any good?" Rachel asked, faking interest.

"Yeah…" Ross replied; he eyes rested on Chandler as he sat playing with his food, not once taking a bite.

"Well, that was great, Mon…" Joey said, putting his knife and fork down, "Any left overs?"

"No, sorry, Joe.." Monica gave him a small smile.

"Here, have mine…" Chandler told him, pushing his plate over to him.

Joey looked around at the others, "you sure?"  
  
"Yeah.." Chandler said, he sighed and stood up. He knew that the others had been watching him all night, wondering if he was okay.

"Ermm, thanks…" Joey answered, slowly starting to eat.

"I'm sorry…" Chandler muttered, causing them all to turn their attention back to him.

"What for?" Rachel frowned.

"For acting this way…"

"Hey, you haven't got anything to be sorry about…" Monica assured him.

Chandler looked over at them and then sat back down, "What should I do?"  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Ross asked.

"I dunno…"  
  
"Do you wanna see him again?"  
  
"I dunno…" Chandler rubbed his eyes, in frustration.

"I think you should…" Joey said slowly, everyone turned and glared at him. "Look, if you don't try and make up with him then you'll regret it…he's your Dad, you only get one…"

Chandler was silence for a few seconds letting Joey's words sink in.

"What do the rest of you think?" He asked.

"I think Joey's got a point…" Phoebe told him.

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded.

"It couldn't hurt…" Ross added.

"What about you, Mon…" Chandler asked her, she was the one he trusted the most, "What do you think?"

"I think it's your decision…" She started, "I mean, only you know how you feel about him."

Chandler looked at her for a moment then he stood up. He reached for the phone and pulled out the piece of paper.

He took one more glance back at his friends for reassurance before starting to dial with a shaky hand.

After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?…Dad?"

**__**

XxXxX

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Father and Son

**__**

Hey thanks for the reviews. This is a M&C fic but its set when no one knows about them. Please Review.

Father and Son

"Hey, you ready?" Joey asked, as Chandler walked out of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess.." He replied, nervous about going to dinner with his father but he had managed to convince the others into going to.

"Right, lets go.." Joey opened and they walked over to apartment 20 and joined the others.

"Hi, we're just waiting for Rach, then we can go…" Monica informed them, giving Chandler a small smile of encouragement as they entered.

"Take your time…" He muttered back, pulling open the fridge and grabbed a can beer.

"Dude, you've already had like 3 of them!" Joey watched him take a huge gulp of the beer.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it to get through tonight!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ross asked.

"I dunno…" Chandler sighed, "that's the thing, I don't know what to expect."

"It'll be alright." Monica assured him, hugging him.

Chandler put the can down and looked at Ross. "No kissing him!"

"What?" Ross frowned, "Why would I?"

"The same reason you kissed my Mom!" Chandler countered.

"Oh come on, that's different…." Ross started but then stopped when he saw Chandler around nervously, not paying attention to him, "Chandler, calm down!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Right, I'm ready…lets go!" Rachel emerged from her room a few minutes after.

"You sure?" Chandler asked, desperate to stay as long as possible, "I mean, those shoe don't really match that dress…."  
  
"What?" Rachel panicked, looking down at her outfit. "Really?"  
  
"Rach, you look fine…" Monica told her, "Chandler just doesn't want to go."

"Oh good…" She sighed in relief.

"Come on, Chandler," Joey wondered over to him, "you gotta face him sometime."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"You know you do…" Ross added.

"No, I don't," he responded stubbornly.

"Everything will be fine." Phoebe started to pull him towards the door.

"You don't know that." He pulled his hand out of hers and rubbed his eyes.

"Look, the guy made one mistake," Joey said, "give him a chance to make up for it."  
  
"You don't understand…" Chandler told him, quietly.

"I know how you must have felt when he left…" Joey said, softly.

"No! You don't know!" Chandler snapped, "You don't have a clue what it was like to have to hear your own Mother crying herself every night and not being able to do anything about….you don't know what it was like to be the only kid at school not to go to the father and son days…"  
  
"Chandler…" Monica tried to interrupt but he ignored and carried on.

"You don't know what it's like to have someone there your whole life then one day, they just leave!"

"Chandler, I'm sorry…" Joey said quickly, not knowing how badly Chandler was affected by his parents' divorce.

"When I was a kid, he was my hero…" Chandler lowered his voice slightly, "we did everything together…and then he just left without looking back!!"  
  
"You going to be okay?" Monica asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" He said quickly and started to walk towards the door, "let's get this over with."

They all exchanged worried looks as he walked out, wondering if it was a good idea to have told him to meet his father.

**__**

XxXxX

Charles stood up when he saw the 6 of them approaching the table.

"Hi.." He smiled at Chandler, "I was being to wonder if you'd come…"

"I keep my promises…" He muttered quietly, taking a seat as far away from he father as possible.

"Ermm, yeah sorry we're late…" Rachel started, trying to ease the tension after a couple seconds of silence, "it was my fault..I wasn't ready on time."

"Hey, no problem.." Charles told her, laughing slightly "I know what its like to have to fix your hair and make up."  
  
The others all laughed polity except Chandler.

"Why aren't you all dressed up then?" Chandler questioned, "Where's all _your _make up and dresses…"

"Well, I knew you didn't like it…" His father shrugged, "I thought it'd be easier without it all…"

"Oh, well I'm really grateful for that!" Chandler replied, sarcastically as the others looked away uncomfortably.

"See you still hide behind sarcasm and jokes…" Charles laughed uncertainly.

"You say that as if you were there when it started!" Chandler countered.

"I guess I deserve that.."  
  
"Like hell you do!"

"Chandler!!" Monica hissed, she knew all this was hard on him but he could be a little bit more civil.

Chandler rolled his eyes and picked up a menu, pretending to be interested in it and trying not to comment back. If it had been anyone else then he would've done but he couldn't when it was Monica.

"So..umm…" Charles tried to think of someway to start a conversation and when looked around at his son's friends, he realised he didn't know any of their names. "I'm sorry, I don't know any of you…"

"Oh right…I'm Monica…" She spoke up first before introducing everyone else.

"Well, its nice to meet you all.." He smiled warmly at them all, "So, how do you all know each other…"  
  
"Well, Monica's my sister," Ross started to explain, "and me and Chandler were roommates in college."  
  
"Oh really?" Charles looked over at Chandler, who was still studying his menu but his next question made him look up, "Which College was that?"

The others looked at each other in disbelief that he didn't even know what college his son went to.

"NYU." Chandler stared at him.

"NYU?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Chandler asked calmly.

"No, no…" His father said quickly, "No problem, I just thought you would have gone to one of the others you got accepted into…"  
  
"What's wrong with NYU?" Ross questioned.

"Nothing wrong with it!" Charles told him smiling, "Just not Yale or Princeton or anything…"  
  
"Like Chandler could get into a college like that!" Rachel laughed, with the others joining in, while Chandler kept his eyes on the menu.

"Yeah, I couldn't even get into Princeton!" Ross stated but he stopped laughing and looked at Chandler. "You got accepted into Princeton?!"

"You didn't know?" Charles looked around at them confused.

"No!" Ross told him, slightly annoyed about the fact someone else in the gang got into a better college then him.

"Wow, you really got accepted into Princeton?" Monica asked, impressed.

"And Yale.." He muttered, still refusing to look up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe queried.

"What would be the point?" He quickly glanced up.

"Well for starters, we wouldn't have given Ross the role of the intellectual…" Rachel quipped causing Ross to glare at her.

Chandler opened his mouth to reply but couldn't thing of a come back so instead he rolled his eyes and looked back down at his menu.

"So, how come you didn't go then?" Phoebe questioned.

"It wasn't what I wanted…" He shrugged, honestly, " I mean I didn't even now what I wanted to do, so what's the point…"

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" Charles looked over at his son.

"Yeah for a few years…" Chandler suddenly become hostile again and averted his eyes.

"You wanted to be a doctor?" Joey asked, "How cool would that have been? I would have lived with Doctor Chandler!!"

"So…" Charles started when everyone fell silent, he turned to Chandler again, determined to have a conversation. "How's your mom doing?"

"What would you care!?" Chandler said, standing up and throwing his menu down on the table, "Excuse me, for a minute…"

They all watched him as he headed over to the bathrooms, none of them knowing what to say or do.

"I'll be right back…" Monica excused herself to and went in the same direction as Chandler.

Charles sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was not going well, he had come all the way to New York to make up with his son but he hated him. He knew Chandler wouldn't have completely forgive him for what he had done all those years ago but he thought it might have been a little bit easier.

He scanned around the table to see all his friends, looking uncomfortably. He was glad his son had made such good and close friends, who obviously cared about him.

"I'm sorry about all this…" Charles said, "I guess I shouldn't have come back…"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it…" Ross told him, "He's pretty upset about everything that's happened but I'm sure he'll come around…"

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, for sure…" Joey added, "Plus, Monica's probably talking some sense into at the moment…"

"Are Chandler and Monica…" Charles stuttered, hating the fact he had to ask them about his own child's love life. "Y'know…together."  
  
"What Monica and Chandler?!" Rachel let out a small laugh, "No they're just friends."

"Yeah, they're close but not that close.." Ross told him.

"Oh right…" Charles frowned, he would have put money on them being a couple by the way they looked at each other but if anyone would know, it would their closest friends.

Chandler stared at himself in the mirror as he leaned over one of the sinks. He couldn't believe he was sat at the same table as his father. He declared he would never see or forgive him for what he had put him and his mom through and here he was eating dinner with the man.

He took a deep breath before standing up straight and heading back out, knowing the others would be wondering where he was. When the door swung shut behind him, he felt someone place a hand on his arm.

"Hey," Monica gave him a small smile, "You okay?"  
  
"I guess…" He muttered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Look, I know it's hard but couldn't you just give him another chance?"

"I'm trying Mon, I really am…" He ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "I just dunno if I can forgive him."

"Come here…" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" He whispered, closing his eyes, as a few tears threatened to fall. He wanted nothing more to go and sit back down and forgive his father for everything but every time he looked at him, everything came flooding back.

"What for?" Monica pulled back slightly to look at him.

"For being here and understanding…"  
  
"Ah, what are girlfriends for?"  
  
Chandler smiled for the first time that night.

"Don't you mean, _Secrete _girlfriend…" He whispered, teasingly.

"Alright…what are _Secrete _girlfriends for?" She corrected herself, rolling her eyes at him.

Chandler grinned at her again, already feeling at ease with her. He knew from the start of their relationship that they had something special but he was still a bit scared of admitting that but he was beginning to accept the fact that he was falling in love with her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Monica asked, breaking his thoughts, "want me to distract them while you make an escape…"

Chandler thought about his options for a second before replying.

"As much as I would like that.. I didn't think I should.." He told her, "Joey was right, I've gotta face him one day…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, for years I've missed having father…" He stated, "even if it doesn't work out or I can't forgive him, at least I can say I tried."

"I think, that's a good idea." She smiled at him.

"Come on, we'd better get back before they send out a search party.." Chandler started to walk back towards the table.

"Hold on a second…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, looking around making sure none of them could see them before leaning him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Or maybe we could just stay here…" Chandler suggested once they parted after a few seconds.

Monica rolled her eyes again, a small smile playing on her lips and head back to the others, leaving Chandler to follow her.

Everyone was silent as Chandler sat back down, he looked over at Monica when she squeezed his hand, unseen under the table.

"So…" Chandler cleared his throat, nervously, "How's Vegas?"

Charles looked up quickly in surprise, "It's ermm.. Its okay…"

"Good…" Chandler nodded slowly, trying hard to keep the conversation going.

"I'm actually thinking about selling it." His father said.

"What? Why?"

"I want to move back to New York."  
  
Chandler felt a mixture of emotions as he heard the last statement. He didn't know what to say. He wondered if his father's move back had anything to do with him. He wondered if he wanted it to because of him. He looked up to his Dad for so many years and he just abounded him. Would he do that again?

Before Chandler could say anything a waiter appeared and took down their orders. While they waited for the food, the other 5 found themselves starting the conversation, trying to include both Chandler and Charles. They noticed there was still a slight tension between the two but Chandler didn't seem so upset and angry now.

Once they're food arrive, everyone fell silent while they ate. After a few minutes, Chandler couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Mom's okay, by the way…" He said, quietly, only glancing at his father quickly.

"Well, that's good…" He smiled, "Is she seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Probably.." Chandler told him.

"Oh right.." Charles replied, looking back down at his plate.

"What...about you?" Chandler stuttered, asking a question he dreaded.

"I umm, I was with someone for a few years…" Charles told him, noticing how uncomfortable he was, "but that ended a few months back…"

"Oh…" Chandler said quietly.

"And you?" Charles asked, quickly, trying to get the conversation away from himself, "This there anyone special in your life?"  
  
"Yeah, there is someone…" Chandler couldn't but smile slightly.

"What?" Joey cut in, "Who?"  
  
"No one you know…" Chandler informed him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel frowned.

"Because there's nothing to tell…"  
  
"If you say so…" She muttered.

Silence took hold again and everyone finished off their meals, waiting for someone else to start a conversation.

"You still like Basketball?" The memory of Chandler's love of watching the sport.

"Yeah, of course!" Chandler grinned at him. Charles couldn't feel happier, that was the first time in 15 years that he seen his son smile properly. "The Knicks Rule all!"

"Yeah they do!" Joey cheered.

Charles grinned as the pair did a 'high five.'

"I remember taking you to your first game…" Charles started, everyone turned and listened with interest, none of them really heard about Chandler's childhood before.

"I don't think I do…" Chandler thought carefully.

"No, you wouldn't…" Charles smiled at the fond memory, "You were only 2 years old."

"Wow, that was a long time ago…" Chandler muttered to him.

Charles laughed slightly before continuing his story, "When we got there, your Mom decided that you should fit in with the crowd…so we brought everything with the Knick's on it…tee-shirt, shorts, baseball cap…"

"Aww…" The three girls said at the same time, picturing it.

"Hey, look I've got a picture actually…" Charles searched his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Chandler looked surprised, not expecting his father to carry a photo of him around in his wallet from when he was baby.

He watched as the picture was passed to Phoebe and Rachel, who both 'Aww-ed' again before giving to Ross.

Joey leaned over to look at it over Ross' shoulder and Chandler waited for the jokes and teasing to come but they both just smiled and handed it Monica.

"Aww, you're so cute!!" Monica stated.

"He was the cutest baby ever!!" Charles grinned modestly before pulling out another picture, "Look, here's when we were at the zoo… remember that?"

Chandler took the photo and looked at it, he was about 6 years old, sitting in between his parents.

"Yeah, I remember…" Chandler nodded, his eyes never leaving the picture, "Mom was scared of the tigers?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Charles laughed, "she wouldn't go near the cage, until you grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her across."

"What?! I was a kid, I wanted to see the tigers!" Chandler said innocently, suddenly forgetting about all the bad feels he had about his father.

"I was stood with you!" Charles told him.

"If I remember correctly you were busy trying to work out of your new camera worked…" Chandler reminded him.

"Oh yeah…I was never good with new technology!"

"Tell me about…I still can picture Mom's face when you ruined her new computer."  
  
"I was trying to be help and clean it!!" Charles insisted.

"What with water?!" Chandler asked, laughing, "Give you some advice, Dad… water and electricity don't mix!"

"I brought her a new one!"

The other 5 exchanged happy looks, as they watched father and son getting on so well. Monica noticed how alike they looked, Chandler obviously got his smile and eyes from his father.

By the time they had dessert and paid the bill, they heard all about Chandler when he was kid, most of the time causing them to cry with laughter at his embarrassment.

"Right, well, I guess we'd better get going…" Chandler said, slowly standing up.

"Yeah, its pretty late…" His father agreed.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow…" Chandler told him, "maybe we could go and do something…just the two of us…"  
  
"I'd like that." Charles smiled.

After saying goodbye to them all and thanking them all for coming, he sat back down to relax, happy how the evening went. He hoped he'd finally get his second chance with his son.

**__**

Please review and let me know what you think!!


	3. True Colours

****

True Colours

"Morning," Chandler said, as he wondered into Monica's and Rachel's apartment, everyone else was already there eating breakfast.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Monica frowned, looking at the time.

"Nah, I've called in sick," he explained, sitting down and pouring out some coffee.

"Again?" Ross glanced over at him, "that's like the third time this week."

"I know…." Chandler said, not really bothered about his job any more.

It had been two weeks since his Dad had shown up and after the meal, spent a lot of time together, trying to get to know each other again.

Sometimes they would just go down to the coffee house and talk or they'd go out somewhere, occasionally the others joined them but most of the time it was just the two of them.

"So, what you got planned for today? Can I come? I've got the day off." Joey asked eagerly, he like hanging out with Chandler and his Dad, they had such a great time.

"You always have a day off, Joe!" Phoebe pointed out.

"You can come if you like," Chandler shrugged, "Dunno what we're doing yet, though."  
  
"Alright!" Joey grinned and then grabbed some more pancakes.

"Mon? You've got the day off, right?" Chandler looked over at her, with pleading eyes, "You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled at him. With Chandler spending a lot of time with his father and the fact that no one knew about their relationship they hadn't been able to spend as such time together as they did before, but she didn't mind because Chandler was happy and was getting along great with his Dad. She was also glad that he did make the effort to keep their relationship going and it showed her that she meant something to him.

"Great!" He grinned widely and then turned to the other three. "I guess you've got work.."

"Yeah, if we don't go in then we get fired!" Rachel said, slightly annoyed at how many days Chandler could take off without a problem.

"So, call in sick!"

"I can't!" She moaned, "I always get caught out or I'll say the wrong thing."

"Get someone else to call then.." Joey told her, with a mouthful of pancakes, "it also makes it look like you're to ill to use the phone."  
  
"That's actually a good idea…" Rachel stated.

"You sound surprised!"

"Oh come on, its you…" Rachel laughed; Joey glared at her for a few seconds before nodding his agreement and continued to eat.

"You coming then?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, why not!"

"What about you two?" He looked at Ross and Phoebe.

"Sorry, man…" Ross said, standing up, "I can't, not today."  
  
"Awww, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"What you going to do anyway?" Ross asked, ignoring his begging.

"Dunno…probably go to the coffee house and the park, again…"  
  
"Oh, fun!" Phoebe added, sarcastically, "Like we've never done that before?!"

"So, I'm guessing you don't wanna go then, Pheebs?" Rachel looked at her.

"Yeah, the park rules!" She threw her fork on the table, "But I've got clients all morning!"

"How about meeting us after then?" Chandler suggested.

"Yeah, I guess…" She agreed, standing up, "Now I've gotta go, to my stupid job!"

Chandler grinned at the others as Phoebe sulked as she left.

"I'll see you guys, later…" Ross said, also leaving.

As the other all said various goodbyes, Chandler frowned at Ross as he closed the door behind him.

Everyone had all been support about Chandler's newfound relationship with his father and made the effort to get to know him but Ross seemed to act differently from everyone else.

They all enjoyed spending time with Charles, except Ross, who rarely went out with them now.

Chandler decided he would talk to him later about and to just enjoyed the day with his Dad and friends.

**__**

XxXxX

"This sucks!" Phoebe moaned as she and Ross walked down the stairs together.

"What does?"

"Going to work when they're all having fun!"

"What? They're only going to the park…" Ross pointed out.

"Yeah so…its fun!"

"If you say so…"  
  
"What is with you?!" Phoebe asked, as they stepped outside of the building.

"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh yes, you do…" Phoebe accused, "you've been weird for the last few days."  
  
"No I haven't!"

"You have!" She insisted. "Has it got something to do with Chandler's Dad?"  
  
"What?" Ross glanced at her, "What's he got to do with this?"  
  
"It has, hasn't it!"

Ross sighed but stayed silent, he looked at Phoebe again before starting to work away.

"Why don't you like him?" Phoebe followed him. "He's really nice and Chandler's happy."  
  
"That's it…" Ross told her, "That's why."  
  
"You don't like him because he making Chandler happy?" Phoebe frowned.

"Yes…no…" Ross stuttered, "You won't understand."  
  
"Try me." She told him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit down on a bench in central park.

"It's just that if he leaves Chandler again then he's going to be devastated…"

"Yeah, I know that…" Phoebe nodded slightly, "But how do you know he's going to leave? He said he was moving back to New York permanently…"  
  
"He's made Chandler a lot of promises in the past and let him down…" Ross scowled, "What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"If Chandler can trust when why don't you?"  
  
"It just weird…" Ross admitted, "Chandler's always refused to talk about him and if he did say something, it would be how he never wanted anything do with him again or how much he had put him and his Mom through…"

"Yeah and now he's trying to make up for that…"  
  
"I don't want to see Chandler hurt…" Ross told her.

"Ross just give him a chance…" Phoebe said softly, standing up, "for Chandler's sake."  
  
Ross watched she walked out the park on her way to work. He sighed and knew that she was right.

**__**

XxXxX

"Oh Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed as she walked into the coffee house a few hours later, to see everyone there apart from Ross, "You're still here!"

"Yeah, we decided to wait for you…" Joey told her, glaring at Chandler and Monica slightly, unhappy about having to sit around waiting for her to turn up.

"Oh great!" Phoebe grinned, "Let's get going then…"  
  
"Well, we thought we'd wait for Ross…" Rachel told her, "he'll be here on his lunch break in a bit."

"Yeah, we've got a picnic we can have in the park…" Monica pointed to the basket with the food she prepared earlier.

"Oh…I dunno if he's coming here today…" Phoebe said slowly, thinking about their conversation they had before.

"Why not?" Chandler frowned.

"Ermm…" Phoebe started.

"Hey, guys…" Ross interrupted her as he walked in, "good news, I've managed to get the rest of the day off."  
  
"Really?" Chandler asked, surprised, he was beginning to think Ross had a problem with his father, "That's great!"

"Yeah, it'll be good to get to know you better, Ross…" Charles smiled at him, "I've seemed to spent more time with everyone else…"  
  
"Mmmm…" Ross forced a small smile.

"Right, shall we go?" Chandler asked, standing up.

"Yeah!" Joey jumped up eagerly, reaching to the picnic basket.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Monica told him, taking it off him, not trusting him to carry the food.

"Here, Mon…I'll take it," Chandler offered.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him and handed it over.

They exchanged quick looks and like normal the others failed to notice, giving Chandler the urge to laugh at their inattentive.

"Change your mind then?" Phoebe whispered to Ross as they walked a few feet behind everyone else, towards the park.

"No I haven't but like you said, it's for Chandler.""Well, I think you're doing the right thing…" Phoebe told him.

"Thanks," He told her, speaking quietly so the others couldn't hear, "I still think that Chandler's going to end up hurt, though…"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see," Phoebe, told him, picking up her pace to walk with Rachel and Joey.

As she walked past Charles, he gave her a slight smile, which she returned. She, like everyone else liked him and thought it was good thing that Chandler was getting to know him again but there was a small part of her that agreed with Ross.

Charles glanced back at Ross, who was now walking alone. Charles had heard the conversation he had with Phoebe and didn't like the way Ross was talking about him. He had every right to get to know his own son.

"So, Ross…" Charles started, "Chandler tells me you have a son…"

"Yeah, he's name's Ben…" Ross told him, "He's nearly 4."  
  
"Oh so you know what its like to be a parent."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ross said, suspicious to what Charles was trying to say.

"The best feeling in the world is to have children.." Charles told him, "I mean, I can't believe I was stupid enough to walk away from Chandler."  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty stupid," Ross replied before he had chance to stop himself.

"I know that," He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "But not a day went by when I never regretted it…I made a mistake, which every father does."

"I would never do something as bad as that…" Ross muttered.

"You'll be surprise at what mistakes you'll make." Charles replied, harshly.

Ross was slightly taken back by his last comment as he watched him walk over to Chandler, Monica and Joey, saying something to them, causing them to laugh. Ross frowned, he though he didn't trust the man, he was stunned by what he just said to him. Ross closed his eyes when he realised that Charles wasn't that far ahead of him and Phoebe when they were talking and must heard what he had said. He just prayed that he wouldn't tell Chandler.

**__**

XxXxX

They found a nice spot to sit down; it was a quiet part of the park with a few trees around, so they could sit in the shade. Whilst the boys and Phoebe threw the football around, Monica and Rachel decided to set the picnic up. Rachel was only doing it because she knew they wouldn't give her the ball and just tell her to 'go long' and Monica helped because she didn't trust Rachel to do it by herself.

After they had finished, they both stood on the side of the pitch and watched the game that was taking place. Chandler and Joey together VS Ross, Phoebe and Charles.

Chandler and Ross were the captains and Ross had chosen Phoebe first, to have the chance to talk to her about what Charles had said. He presumed that Chandler could chose his father but he picked Joey instead, claiming he wanted to win, causing Charles to throw the ball at him, playfully.

Monica and Rachel decided to be cheerleaders for each team; Monica cheering on Joey and Chandler, while Rachel was Ross' team.

While the girls tried to out cheer each other, Chandler had hold of the ball, while faced with Charles.

"Come on, then old man…" Chandler teased, stood a few in front of him, trying to decided which was the best way to go.

"This _old man _has been playing football since before you were born!" Charles replied, ready to tackle his son, once he made a run.

"Really?" Chandler questioned, "I thought you'd be more interested in ballet.."

The comment distracted Charles and whilst he tried to think of a come back, Chandler ran straight past him.

He watched his son as he sprinted to the other end of the field, he laughed when Chandler turned around and ran backwards, grinning at him.

"Woooooo!" Monica cheered as Chandler scored, "Go Chandler!!"

"Yeah, baby!" Joey yelled, running over to congratulate Chandler, "We're winning!"

"No, no…" Monica cut in, "You've won."  
  
"What?" Ross looked at her, "The game isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is…" Monica told him, "the food is ready…"

"But…" Ross attempted but was stopped again.

"Its over Ross.." Phoebe told him, following the others over to the picnic.

Ross sighed in defeat; at least he didn't have to be on the same team as Charles now.

"Tricking your own father…" Charles looked over at Chandler, "that's just not right!"

"Hey, I thought you were playing football since before I was born…" Chandler mocked him.

"Very funny, smart mouth…" Charles said, teased.

"Hey, I get it from you!" Chandler stated.

Charles shook his head and hit Chandler playfully, while the other smiled at each other, watching 'father and son.' All except Ross who was he watching Charles curiously.

"Alright, who's up for another game of football?" Joey asked, holding up the ball after they had all finished eating and everything was cleared away.

"Nah…" Rachel sighed, pulling a magazine out of her bag, "You guys go ahead."

"Okay then, why doesn't Monica just join me and Chandler?" Joey suggested, throwing the ball to Chandler.

"Actually, I've kinda planned something else…" Charles told them.

"What?" Chandler asked, passing the ball back to Joey.

"I've booked some tennis courts for a few hours," Charles informed them.

"Tennis?" Chandler frowned; he hadn't played in years, he use to love the sport."Yeah, I thought it would be fun," His father shrugged, "but if you guys don't want to then it doesn't matter."  
  
"No, no.." Rachel jumped in eagerly; tennis was actually something she would be able to play.

"Yeah, why not.." Monica smiled at him.

"Whatever," Joey replied, not really caring, "I'll still whoop, your butts."  
  
"Alright then…." Charles grinned at him, "Lets make it more interesting…"  
  
"I'm listening," Joey leaned in closer.

"How about we have a tournament," He suggested. "We each put $10 in and the winner get the money."

"Eh, I've never played tennis before," Phoebe stated. "I'm out."  
  
"Aww, come on, Pheebs," Monica looked at her, "it'll be fun!"

"Oh yeah, only because you'll win." Phoebe predicted.

"Oh please…" Monica looked away, "I'd win either way!"

"Okay, I'm out to.." Ross informed them, "I'm not going through the whole 'thanksgiving football game,' again…"

"Wuss…" Rachel said, coughing.

Ross glared at her, any other time he would take them up on the competition but he was worried that Charles would say something to Chandler, he didn't want to upset his best friend and he knew that if Chandler did find out what he had said, he would take his father's side.

"Yeah but now there's not fair people," Monica pointed out.

"Hey, don't worry about it.." Charles assured her, "I can't play anyway, got a bad knee… old dancing injury."

"So, its just the four of us then?" Chandler asked, looking around at them.

"Cool," Joey nodded, "right, so me VS Chandler and Mon VS Rach…"

"Hey, hey…" Monica stopped him, "Why do I have to play Rachel?"  
  
"Don't you wanna play me?" Rachel looked hurt.

Monica just rolled her eyes at her before turning back to Joey, "What? Don't you think we're good enough to play you?"

"Well done, Joe…" Chandler muttered.

"What?!" Monica turned to face him.

"Nothing, nothing…" He held his hands up in defence. "Look, does it matter? I mean, you play Rach in the first round and then me or Joey in the next…"

"Alright…fine…" Monica said, after thinking about for a while, "But after that, we're playing some doubles… Girls VS Boys."

"It's a deal!" Chandler grinned.

"Okay, now that's sorted, lets get going!" Joey yelled, standing up.

An hour later, they all stood watching the match between Chandler and Joey. Rachel was sulking after losing her game moments before while Monica was next to her, beaming with happiness about it.

Ross watched as his best friends knocked the ball back to each other, he wasn't really paying attention to the game or what anyone else was saying, just deep in thoughts about what he would say to chandler.

Charles watched, annoyed as Joey whacked the ball right over chandler's head and out of the court, causing before of them to laugh. Neither of them were taking the game seriously, unlike the girls, Monica because she had to win at everything and Rachel because she wanted to be the first to beat Monica.

Chandler didn't care about winning or losing, he just wanted to have fun, Whilst he was in High School he played for the school and was always in tournaments or matches, putting pressure on him to win.

Joey was glad to see Chandler not playing competitively because tennis was a lot harder then he thought and it was fun just mucking around, even though he was losing.

After another 15 minutes of playing Chandler finally scored the winning point and Joey throw his racket down in mock frustration.

"Come on then Bing…" Monica called over to him as they both walked off the court in laughter, "You ready to loss…"

"Oh, that's what you think…" Chandler replied playfully, he grinned when Monica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Chandler?!" Charles said in an irritated tone, "Can I have a word?"  
  
"Emm, Sure.." Chandler frowned at his father's change of mood; they walked a few feet away from the others, "What's up?"  
  
"What the hell were you doing out there?!"

"What?" Chandler asked confused, "We were playing tennis."

"Oh come on, Chandler!" Charles started, "You weren't playing properly, you're much better then that!!"

The other 6 exchanged looks, hearing the conversation they were having.

"It was only Joey…" Chandler pointed out.

"Yeah but you need the practice!"  
  
"Why?" Chandler was baffled by his father's behaviour.

"I've signed you up for this tournament," Charles told him, "It's only in a couple of weeks, you need all the training you can get!"

"Excuse me?" Chandler asked, "You've done what?!"

"I know I should have asked you first…"

"Damn right, you should have!" Chandler cut in sharply.

"But I missed out on all your matches when you were in High school…" Charles continued, "you Mom would ring me and tell me how they went and I was so proud at how good you became but I wish I was there to see it."  
  
Chandler was silent for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say. He hadn't played in a long time and the reason for that was because it wasn't fun to just be in it to win. Although he could still remember how it felt to come first and how his Mom would be there every game cheering him on. There were a lot of times when he would wish that his father had been there and was always disappointed to only recognise his Mom in the crowd.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't do any harm." Chandler smiled slightly; he wanted his Dad to be proud of him.

"Good, Lad!" Charles grinned at him.

"So, Chandler, we playing or what?" Monica asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah, lets go…" Chandler said slowly.

As they both took their positions on the court the others all smiled at each, knowing Chandler would go easier Monica because of her competitiveness and they knew he wouldn't want to bring that side of her out.

They were all surprise then they saw Chandler serve the ball to her, hitting with speed, making it land expertly in place scoring a point.

Charles applaud his son as they others stood in shock, Chandler gave his father small smile. He didn't want to beat Monica, not only because she was his girlfriend and he cared a lot about her but because he knew how much she liked to win. Before, whenever they were playing any sort of game he would let her win or go easy on her even before they got together. He was worried that she would upset if he beat her but he didn't want to disappoint his father either.

After a while Monica gave up, there was no way she would be able to win. Chandler was amazing, she never knew that. Normally she would have been upset about losing but because it was Chandler, she didn't seem to mind. She could tell he was worried about it and decided to wait till later to assure him, she was fine with it. She didn't want her friends becoming suspicious of their relationship.

****

XxXxX

Later that day they all sat around in Central Perk, no one really talking. Rachel and Joey both were confused about why everyone had fallen silent and tried unsuccessfully to make conversation. Ross was still curious about Charles, Chandler was worried about what Monica was thinking and she was doing the same. Phoebe's doubts about his Dad were beginning to grow when she heard the way he treat Chandler after his game with Joey.

"So…" Joey started to talk again, "anyone want a coffee or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, Joe…" Chandler spoke up, "can you get me a chocolate chip muffin?"

"Erm, I don't think you should have that?" Charles cut in.  
  
"Why not?" Chandler frowned, looking around at him.

"You're in training," Charles reminded him, "You've gotta eat right."

"You're going to stop him from having a muffin!?" Phoebe asked, seconds by seconds disliking him more.

"No, Pheebs…" Chandler told her, "He's right…"  
  
"Right!" Charles grinned, "also you need to get into shape…you've can go jogging in the morning and at night…. Starting tonight."  
  
"But we were going to rent a movie tonight…" Joey said, he hadn't ages since him and Chandler spent time together.

"You can do that anytime." Charles informed him, "Chandler's got to work hard if he wants to win."  
  
Chandler looked around at his friends, Monica and Rachel sat side-by-side, not really sure what to do or say. Joey stood next to them, looking disappointed at Chandler but it Phoebe's and Ross' expressions that surprised Chandler the most, they were sat glaring at his Dad.

He sighed, they didn't understand how hard this was for him, he had to make a decision between pleasing his Dad, which he wanted to since he was a little kid or staying in with Joey, sometime which he had done for the last 6 or so years.

"Can we do it some other time, Joe?" Chandler asked him hopefully, "We can rant Die Hard…?"

"Yeah sure…" Joey smiled, trying to hide his disappointment but Chandler still noticed and felt terrible.

__

'Great, first I upset Monica and now Joey!' He thought silently.

**__**

XxXxX

Chandler stopped outside of his apartment door, bending over his knees, trying to get his breath back after his run. After they had returned from the coffee house he and his Dad worked a fitness routine. Chandler wiped the sweat from his forehead, convinced that all this was going to kill him.

After he heartbeat began to slow and his breathing returned to normal, he stood up straight and knocked once of Monica's door before walking in.

"Hey…" She smiled at him.

"Hi," He couldn't help smiling back at her, "where's Rachel?"  
  
"Oh she went over to Phoebe's…" Monica told her, "They had to talk apparently…"  
  
"Oh right, so I can do this then?" He walked towards her and kissed her gentle.

"Well, if you can do that, then I can do this…" Monica said before kissing him again.

After a few minutes they reluctantly parted, knowing that one of the others could walk in at any moment.

"So, you're not made at me then?" Chandler said, sitting down.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"About the tennis earlier.."

"Course I'm not mad!" She reassured him, grinning, "I'm surprise at how good you are, though!"

"You're really not mad?" Chandler asked."I'm really not!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Chandler grinned again and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't image what he would do without her and didn't want to found out what it would be like either.

**__**

XxXxX

"Is Breakfast done?" Was the first thing Joey asked as he walked into the girl's apartment the next morning.

"No, I've gotta take a shower!" Monica snapped at him, walking into the bathroom, "Rachel's been hogging it all morning!"

"Awww man…" Joey sulked, sitting down in a chair.

"Morning, Joe…" Rachel said cheerfully walking out her room, ready for work.

"Hey, Rach," He replied, reaching for the cereal.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked slowly, sitting down opposite him.

"Sure." He wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Phoebe said something to last night that got me thinking…."  
  
"Yeah?" Joey said, still not looking from his food.

"What do you think of Chandler's Dad?"  
  
"Chandler's happy…" Joey shrugged, "Its been fun hanging out with him too…"  
  
"Huh, that's what I said…" Rachel told him.

"But?"

"But… I am beginning to change my mind."

"What's going on, Rach?" Joey looked up for the first time.

"It's just Phoebe thinks Chandler's going to end up hurt again or something…" She said, "and its not just Phoebe…Ross does too."  
  
"So? Just because they think that doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"I know that what I told Phoebe!" Rachel stated, "But thinking about it, I've realise Chandler's beginning to change."  
  
"What?!" Joey put his spoon down, "You crazy? Chandler hasn't changed?!"

"Yes he has!" She insisted, "I mean, he'll do anything to please his father, even if its something he doesn't want to do."

Joey stared at her for a moment, deep in thoughts, he sighed when he realised that she was say was true.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked her.

"I dunno, Joe…"

They dropped the conversation when everyone started to arrive; including Charles who Monica insisted came over every morning instead of eating hotel food alone.

"Where's Chandler?" Phoebe asked looking around, noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh, he went for a run…" Joey told her, stuffing some pancakes in his mouth.

As if on cue, the door opened and Chandler walked in before collapsing on the couch on exhaustion.

"You okay, Man?" Ross asked, slightly amused.

"I think I'm dieing…" He muttered, rolling over to get more comfortable.

"Oh come on," Charles looked over at his son, "It can't be that bad."  
  
"You go jogging first thing in the morning then!" Chandler muttered.

The others all quietly laughed at the state he was in but he didn't care he was use to it. He'd even be doing the same if it were Ross or Joey instead of him.

He smiled gratefully when Monica handed him a glass of water; she could always make him smile.

"What time do you start work today?" Charles queried.

"Yeah right…" Chandler said sarcastically, "Like I'm going into day…"  
  
"Hold on," Charles stopped, "haven't you already had 4 days off?"  
  
"Yeah, so one day more won't matter…" Chandler sat up slightly, "They won't even miss me!"

"What if they do?" He asked, "What if they fire you?!"

"I hate that job anyway…" Chandler mumbled, sipping his drink.

"So? If you haven't got a job how are you going to support your family?" Charles continued, "Your wife and Kids…"

His last comment startled Chandler, causing him to choke on his drink and spitting water everywhere.

"Kids?!" He squeaked, "Wife?!"

"Alright, so you're not ready yet but you will be son!"

"Kids!?" He repeated, this time looking around at his friends for help, "Wife?!"

Joey laughed, "Like Chandler would get married!"

"Yeah…" Ross joined in, "Mr Commitment Freak, over there!"

"Well, if he would quit being the joker and grow up then maybe he'd have that!"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked over at Charles.

"Right, umm…" Chandler cleared his throat, causing everyone's attention to be turned back to him, "I've better get ready for work…."  
  
They all watched as he stood up and headed out the door, surprised that he was actually giving and going to work; even before Charles had turned up, Chandler always had a lot of time off.

"Well, I've got to go too…" Charles told them, standing up to, "Thank you, again for Breakfast Monica, it was lovely."

Monica gave him a small smile before turning and going to her room to finishing getting ready for work.

"Rach…" Joey said, once they before had left, "I don't like him…"

"Nor do I!" Rachel added, "Who the hell is he to treat Chandler like that?"  
  
"He's his father," Phoebe shrugged.

Just as Chandler reached his bedroom, he heard the front door open. He turned around, expecting to see Joey stood there but instead it was his father.

"Look, Chandler…I'm sorry about what I said…" He said quickly, "I shouldn't have said it!"

"Hey, no..it's okay.."

"No, no..I was out of line!" Charles cut him off, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, course I do…" Chandler grinned at him. He couldn't deny that the comment had surprised him and hurt slightly but it didn't matter no more.

"Good," Charles smiled back, "Now go on, don't wanna be late for work."

Chandler nodded and headed into his room, happy with his life.

**__**

XxXxX

Monica sighed in happiness as she leaned back into Chandler's arms. They both had the afternoon off and decided to spend it together, knowing the others wouldn't barge in on them.

"So, shouldn't you be down at the courts, training?" Monica broke the silence; it had been two weeks since he had started playing tennis and spent most of spare time training for the tournament, which was next week.

"Suppose so but I wanted to be here with you," He told her.

"Aww, you're so sweet…" Monica kissed him on the cheek.

Chandler grinned and pulled her closer, he knew his Dad would be annoyed that he missed training, only a week before the tournament but he didn't care. He had been working hard all day then training really hard at night, he needed a rest, and he needed to spend some alone time with Monica.

Monica was deep in thoughts, thinking about what the others thought about Chandler's Dad. They had asked her on her options on him and she told him she liked him. They all insisted that he would hurt Chandler and she didn't see why they couldn't trust him. She knew that he could sometimes push Chandler a bit hard when it came to the tennis or his work but most parents did that and Chandler didn't seem to mind. She told them just to be happy for him and they reluctantly agreed but she could still see the un-trusting looks they gave him.

They jumped apart when they heard the door beginning to open, a few hours later.

"Hey, guys.." Rachel smiled at them as she and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey.."  
  
"How come you're not training?" She asked Chandler, surprised to see him, they didn't see a lot of him lately.

"Took a day off," He shrugged, reaching to the remote.

"Oh right…" Rachel put her bag on the table and started to tell them all out her day at work. She was half away through when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Is Chandler here?" Charles asked, when she opened it.

"Umm, yeah.." Rachel said stepping back to let him in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Charles asked his son.

"Just watching some TV…"  
  
"Don't get smart with me!" Charles cut him off, "You know you're meant to be training."

"Why do I always have to train!?" Chandler jumped up, suddenly angry at his father's attitude. For the last 2 weeks he had been training none stop for something he didn't really want to do.

"So that you can win!" Charles yelled.

"Maybe I don't wanna win!" Chandler raised his voice too, too much the girls' surprise, none of them had seen him really angry before, "Maybe I don't wanna even play!!"

"I think we should go somewhere and talk!" Charles said slightly calmer after a few seconds of silence.

Chandler sighed and walked out of the apartment and into his own, with his Dad following.

Even with the doors closed the girls could hear the heated argument-taking place in the apartment opposite. After about 15 minutes everything went quiet and they expected them to come back in, being best friends again, like they always did. Charles had an amazing way of getting Chandler to forgive him after every argument and each time it made the others even more uncertain of him.

This time though it was only Chandler who returned.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Monica asked when he walked but then gasped when he looked up at him to see he had a spilt lip.

****

"Chandler?! What happened?!" Rachel asked, as all three of them rushed over to him.

"Nothing..it's no big deal." He told them.

"Did your Dad do this?" Phoebe asked.

"It was just an argument," he sighed, "he said some things, I said some things… but its over, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Chandler he hit you!" Monica stated, "Of course it matters!"

"Has he ever done this before?" Rachel asked, curious to why Chandler wasn't bothered about it.

"When I was a kid…"  
  
"When you were a kid?!"   
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't as if he beat me or anything, just a light slap here and there," He told them, "Every parent does it."

"I was never hit!" Rachel told him.

"Nor me.." Monica and Phoebe added.

Chandler stared at them for a minute, trying to think of a comeback.

"Yeah but you're girls…" He said slowly, "it wouldn't be right to hit girls…"  
  
They all rolled their eyes are him.

"Ross was never hit!" Monica stated.

"But he also couldn't do nothing wrong to get hit for!"

The girls looked each other, hoping one of the others could think of something to say to prove to him that he wasn't right.

"Hey…" Joey said as he walked.

"Oh Hey, Joe, when you were little did your parents ever hit you?" Phoebe asked quickly before anyone could say anything.

"No…never…" He told them.

"See!"

"So you guys were never hit?" Chandler asked, he thought it was normal to be hit when you did something wrong.

"No, the worst thing I can remember is when I swore once and my Mom threatened to wash my mouth out with soap…but she never did." Rachel told him.

"My Mom, did that and then sent me to my room!" Joey stated and then paused to think, "No no, wait I was sent to my room because I ate the soap!"

"You ate the soap?" Chandler frowned.

"Well it smelt like cherries so I thought it might taste like it…"

**__**

XxXxX

The next day, the gang found themselves sat in restaurant. It was Charles' idea, to make up for hitting Chandler and like before Chandler accepted his apology and acted like nothing had happened.

"Right, I think you should know the reason why I brought you here…" Charles said as they ate. "Ever since I was in college I've always dreamed about travelling around Europe…."  
  
The others exchanged looks, wondering if this was Charles' way of telling Chandler he was leaving him again.

"And I've decided I'm going to do that now…" He confirmed their thoughts.

"What?" Chandler asked, in disbelief, "You're leaving?"

"Yes…"  
  
"I don't believe this!" Chandler started angrily, "You're just going to leave me again!"

"No, Chandler you don't understand!" Charles tried to interrupt.

"What's there to understand?!"

"I want you to come with me….." He told him.

Chandler stared at his father unsure if he heard him right… he wanted the two of them to travel around Europe?

The others looked panicked at each other, knowing that there was a good chance Chandler to would agree and leave.

Monica felt her heart break, she didn't want Chandler to go, she didn't know what she would do without him. The others wouldn't understand, they didn't even know about them.

Chandler slowly turned his glaze away from his Dad and looked at the others, wondering what he should do.

**_Please review._**

__


	4. Decisions

**__**

Thank you all for your reviews and thanks to everyone who sent in ideas about what could happen, I really enjoyed reading them!

Lolly- I thought yours was a really sweet story and you were nearly right, kind of…sort of… a bit…

chandler's biggest fan and Rachna- yours were really good! Thanks for the ideas!"

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

Decisions

"What?" Chandler asked, looking at his father in shocked.

"I want you to come with me to Europe…" Charles told him; trying to ignore the looks the others were giving him.

"Are you serious?" Chandler enquired, not sure what to do or say.

"Yes!" Charles turned in his chair to face Chandler properly, "It would give us the perfect opportunity to really get to knew each other."

"Can't you do that in New York?" Joey asked with a slight bit of desperation in voice, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"I don't…I dunno what to say," Chandler stuttered, looking down at the table. He couldn't face looking at his friends or his father, knowing that they all would be silently pleading for him to choose them.

"Look, you don't have to decided now," Charles, told him, "I knew you wouldn't just be able to make a decision like this so quickly."

Chandler nodded silently, still not looking up. Could he really leave New York and go travel in Europe with a man he once swore never to trust again but that was a long time ago. It was different now; they had sorted out their difference and actually acted like father and son.

If he chose to go then he would have to leave his friends and he didn't think he could to do that. He would miss them all so much. He began to ask himself silently, questions that he hoped he'd never would find the answer to. What would he do if Joey weren't there to invent stupid games like 'Fireball?' What would it be like not to hear an original Phoebe Buffay song or to hear Ross and Rachel argue about whether or not they were on a break? How could he leave Monica?

He slowly raised his head and looked at her, his heart breaking just thinking about not seeing her everyday. When he saw a single tear in the corner of her eye, he made his decision to stay. New York was where his life was, his jobs, his friends.

He looked back to his father but when he opened his mouth to tell him the verdict he found he couldn't speak.

If he stayed then his Dad would still leave and didn't want that to happen. He had missed having a Father all his life and now here was his chance. Could he really throw it away?

"I can't…" Chandler started quietly, pausing trying to work out what to say. Everyone looked at him wondering if he had made a decision already. "I can't decided…"

Ross sighed in relief, he was expecting Chandler to drop everything and do what his father wanted; just like had been doing for the last couple of weeks. He knew Chandler wasn't rejecting the offer but it gave them all a chance to convince him to stay in New York.

"I understand," Charles smiled at him.

"When do you leave?" Joey asked, wondering how long he would have left with Chandler if he agreed.

"Next week."

Chandler's head snapped up, next week was soon.

"What about the tournament?" Chandler queried, he couldn't careless about it but he couldn't bring himself ask the important question because he was scare of what the answers could be.

"Oh come on, I knew you don't want to play," Charles sighed, "I don't want to make you do something you don't wanna do."

Phoebe had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying about his last comment. She couldn't believe Charles was asking Chandler to do this.

"How long you going for?" Chandler finally managed to ask.

"About 6 months…"

"That's a long time," Chandler muttered looking back down.

"I know but just think how much fun we could have…" Charles said excitedly, "we can go to France, Italy, England…I know your Mom is in London at the moment, maybe we can go there for Christmas."

Chandler's stomach turned when he thought about his last trip to London, it was best couple of days in his life. He glanced at Monica again and the look in her eyes told him, she was thinking the same as him.

After a few seconds of silence Chandler turned his attention back to his father.

"You, Me and Mom at Christmas?" Chandler asked, slowly, "Just doesn't seem to fit in the same sentence."

"I know, I know…" Charles said quickly, "But I really want to make up for everything. Just think how great I'll be to have a nice family Christmas!"  
  
"He has a _nice_ family Christmas every year with us." Rachel whispered, she really hated him now; he couldn't take Chandler away from them.

"I mean real family," He quickly glanced at her before looking back at Chandler.

"We're more of a family to him then you are!" Ross retorted.

Chandler turned at looked at him surprise; he couldn't believe he actually said that.

"How dare you!?" Charles looked angrily at him, "I'm his father."

"Well, you haven't been a very good father so far, have you?" Joey added, backing Ross up.

Chandler watched as his Dad and friends began to argue, he tried to tell them to stop but he couldn't speak, his mouth was dry and he didn't know what to do.

When he realised Monica was silent, he looked at her. She was just sat staring straight ahead; a few tears welled in her eyes.

His attentions were drawn back to the others when he saw one of the waiters heading over to them. He then noticed that everyone else in the restaurant were staring at them, watching the scene curiously.

"Stop!" Chandler raised his voice slightly, just so he could be heard over their argument.

They all fell silent, suddenly feeling embarrassed when they realised what they had been doing.

"Sorry, Chandler…" Charles said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"You never do…" Ross muttered, quietly.

"We're sorry too," Rachel added, shooting Ross a look, telling him not to start again. "We just don't want you to leave…"

"And you think by you all fighting will help me make my decision?" He asked before standing up. "I've gotta go…"  
  
"Chandler wait…" Charles stood up to ready to follow his son.

"Don't!" Chandler told him, "I need time to think about this…"

They watched as he walked out of the restaurant, all speculating what he would choose to do.

**__**

XxXxX

Half an hour later, Chandler found himself sitting alone on a park bench, his mind going over his options.

If he went with his father, they would be able to spend some quality time together and he said that they'd visit his Mom. Would they really be able to stand being in the same as each other without fighting? Chandler knew he wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room with them if they were arguing. Then again if they didn't argue, he could have the Christmas he had dreamed of since he was a kid.

Agreeing to go with him meant leaving his friends, leaving Monica. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He knew he loved her, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he was still a bit scared of what the others would say, mostly Ross. If it weren't for them then he would be screaming from the rooftops how much he loved her. How could he leave just when he finally found the woman of his dreams?

His Dad was only going for 6 months, that wasn't that long. They could write and phone each other; maybe Chandler could even visit him. He'd stay in New York while his Dad went and lived out his dream to travel and then after 6 month he would be back. Wouldn't he?

What if he decided he didn't want to come back to New York after travelling around all those different and exciting countries? What if he would end up hating Chandler for not going with him?

He knew that if he went he would return in 6 months and his friends will still be there. They may be a bit sad or angry about his decision to leave but this was his father, he couldn't just let him walk away again.

A lot could happen in 6 months though, Rachel and Ross could decided to give their 'on/off' relationship another chance… he couldn't miss seeing that. Joey might not want to wait 6 months to have a roommate. Monica could meet someone else, just thinking about it made his heart ache.

He groaned in frustration, every time he thought of a reason to stay, would think of another to go. This was one of the hardest things he had to do; he couldn't believe he had to choose.

**__**

XxXxX

"It's still switched off…" Rachel told the others, after trying to phone Chandler's mobile for the 4th time that night.

"You think he's okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, course he is.." Ross stated, "He just needs to time alone."

Everyone was silent, they all returned to the girl's apartment, hoping Chandler was there but he wasn't. Charles had told them he was going back to the hotel as they left the restaurant and asked them to tell Chandler, he'd drop by in the morning.

No one had really spoke since leaving the restaurant, they were all deep in thoughts about what it would be like if Chandler left.

Monica sighed and moved towards the kitchen to make some coffee. She couldn't just sit there and think about it, every time she did, she felt like crying. She knew the others were upset but they wouldn't understand what she was going through; they didn't even know her and Chandler together.

If he did decided to go then she'll be okay with it, 6 months wasn't that long. She'll be able to handle that…wouldn't she?

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry but a single tear escaped and slid down her face.

**__**

XxXxX

"Good morning Mr Bing…" Chandler's secretary, Helen said as he walked towards his office. She was slightly surprised to see him this early, she'd been working for him for nearly 3 years and he was rarely in on time.

"Is it?" He muttered to himself. He hadn't been home yet; he just sat in the park all night. He didn't even realise the time until he noticed it wasn't dark anymore. Then he decided going to work would give him the opportunity to take his mind of the whole thing.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, fine…" He said quickly, when he reached his office door he turned back around, "if any of my friends or my dad drops by or calls tell them I'm in an important meeting…"

"Ermm, okay…sure…" Helen replied.

Chandler sat down at his desk and rubbed his tried eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about it. Should he go? Should he stay?

He sighed and opened a blank document, deciding to right a list of the pros and cons on both decisions.

After half an hour of typing, he printed both lists off and analysed them. He screwed them up into a ball and threw them into the bin with frustration. They hadn't helped; he was right back to where he started.

He sat back down, trying to figure out what to do next. He suddenly had an idea and reached for the phone, he picked it up but then hesitated before dialling, wondering if it was the best thing to do.

He shook his head and quickly dialled before he had chance to change his mind.

He waited impatiently as the phone rang, willing some to pick up.

"Hello…" A familiar women's voice answered.

"Hey, Mom…it's me.." Chandler said, leaning back in his chair.

"Me? Sorry…Who?" Nora teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Chandler replied un-amused.

"Is everything okay, darling?" Nora asked, concerned, wondering why Chandler was calling so early.

"I just need to talk to someone…"

**__**

XxXxX

"Did you find him?" Rachel asked as Joey and Ross walked into her apartment.

"Nope, we've looked everywhere…" Ross sighed, sitting down, "Central Perk, the park, and the tennis courts…"

"We even went to Charles' hotel, he hasn't seen him either…" Joey added, looking at her and Phoebe with a worried face.

They all fell silent, thinking about where he could be.

"Hey, did you try is office?" Phoebe asked.

Both Ross and Joey looked at each other.

"I was wrong…" Ross said slowly, "I guess we never checked everywhere…"  
  
"I'll call now," Joey said, reaching for the phone.

"No, you can't…" Rachel stopped him, "Monica's on the phone in her room."

"Okay, I'll go use ours…" Joey stood up and walked out.

"Where do you think he is?" Rachel asked, Ross and Phoebe.

"I dunno…" Ross sighed, "I just hope he hasn't decided to go…"

Before anyone could answer Joey walked back in, looking slightly confused.

"Well? Was he there?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but his secretary said he was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed…"

"So basically, he's hiding at work and doesn't want to talk to anyone…" Rachel stated.

"Sounds like Chandler," Ross rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go down there…" Joey suggested.

"Nah, wouldn't do any good," Phoebe told him.

"Yeah, remember when he was mad at me for kissing his?" Ross started, "well, I went to talk to him… they told me he was in a meeting and when I tried to walk in his office, he called security and had me thrown out…"

"That was a little mean…" Phoebe said, "I know he was mad, but to have you chucked out…"  
  
"Yeah but he was in a meeting, wasn't he, Ross?" Rachel said, "and you got him into trouble with his boss…"

"Wow, I can't believe he forgave you.." Phoebe stated, "I mean, first you kiss his Mom, then get him in trouble at work… great friend you are!"

"Well I didn't know!" Ross tried to defend himself.

"So, what are we going to do?" Joey asked, "We can't let Chandler leave…."  
  
"Well, 6 months, isn't that long…" Rachel said slowly after a few seconds of silence.

"What?!" They all turned and stared at her.

"Look, I'm not saying I want him to go…" She said quickly, avoiding their death glares. "It just that, there's a good chance that he will want to go and then we've gotta be supportive."

"But he can't go!" Joey moaned.

"Yeah, you saw the way his Dad treats him!" Ross said.

"And he hits Chandler!" Phoebe added, "We can't let him go with him."

"Alright, alright…" She held up her hands in defeat, "All I was saying was that he may actually go."

No one replied, they just looked at each other, worried that the 6 of them may turn into the 5 of them.

After a few minutes Monica walked out of her bedroom with a concern look on her face.

"What's up, Mon?" Ross asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Nora Bing…" She told them, "Chandler phoned her this morning…"

"Really?" Joey jumped up and rushed over to her, "Did he tell her, his decision??"

"No, he hasn't made his mind up yet…" Monica pushed past and sat down on the couch.

"Well, that's good…"

"Nora's really worried," Monica continued, "She thinks Charles his going to get him in trouble or something…"

"So, she doesn't trust him either," Ross replied, "Maybe he'll listen to her…"

Before any of them could reply the door opened, they all turned quickly and were relieve to see Chandler stood there.

"Hey.." He said quietly.

"Oh god, Chandler!" Monica rushed over to him and pulling him into a hug, "Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
"Thinking things over…" He told her.

"And have you made a decision yet?" Ross asked.

"Nope," He tried to smile but couldn't, "I was hoping you Guys could help me with that…"

"Course we can!" Joey grinned at him, "Stay! See sorted…"  
  
"You really think I should stay?" Chandler looked around at them all.

"You'll be giving a lot up if you go…" Ross told him, "Your job, your friends…"  
  
"I know all that!" Chandler raked his finger through his hair. "But then I think about everything I'll be giving up if I stayed…"  
  
"How'd you mean?" Monica asked.

"What if he hates me for not going?" Chandler asked them, "What if he decides to stay in Europe and never comes back?"  
  
"What it be so bad if he did?" Ross asked, causing the others to glare at him.

"What?" Chandler turned to face him and then looked around at the others again, "What's going on?"  
  
"We just don't want you to go…" Monica told him.

"No, that's not it," Chandler insisted. "There's something else going on…"  
  
No one spoke, they all looked down at the floor, trying not to look at Chandler.

"Come on, what is it?" Chandler asked again and when no one replied, he looked at his best friend, "Joey?"

Joey glanced at the others, wondering if he should say something or not. He noticed Rachel shaking her head slightly, telling him not to but when he looked back to Chandler, he couldn't lie to him.

"We sort of don't like him…" He mumbled quietly, turning his attention back to his shoes.

"What?!"

"We're sorry!" Rachel said quickly.

"I don't believe this…" Chandler ran his fingers through his hair again. He knew his friends had some problems with his Dad but I didn't realise they hated him.

"But can you blame us?" Ross asked, defending them, "I mean, look at the way he treats."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chandler asked heatedly.

"What he means, is that he's always bossing you around…" Phoebe cut in, "And he hit you…"  
  
Chandler started to laugh slightly and the others looked at him curiously.

"Y'know out of everyone, I'd thought you'd understand.." He looked at Phoebe.

"What, Me?" She asked, "Why?"  
  
"You grow up without a Dad too and even though he abandoned you when were a baby, you still looked for him," Chandler stated, "You still wanted to give him another chance!"

"You think just because we grew up with a father, we don't understand?" Ross asked.

"No, you haven't got a clue!" Chandler told him, "You don't understand what it was like to sit by the front door waiting for him to walk back through, even though you knew he wasn't going to…you don't know what it was like to have hundreds of birthday and Christmas presents and not one of them be from your own father!!"

"Yeah but like you said, you had hundreds…your Mom was rich…" Joey added, "I was quickly if I got 3 presents all together for my birthday."

"Yeah but all I wanted was my Dad back.." He told them, "Now I have that and you want me to give it up because you don't like him!"

"I think everyone should calm down…" Monica suggested.

"No, no…" Chandler started again. "I didn't want to see him, I wanted nothing to do with him but you lot made me!"

"Chandler…"  
  
"What was it you said, Joe?" He ignored their attempted to cut him off, "You only get one Dad… and that I'd regret it, if I didn't at least try…"

They looked away again, feeling guilty. He was right, they convinced him to see Charles. How can they now expect him to just forget him?

"I'll see you later…" Chandler muttered and before anyone could stop him, he had left.

"Well, that went well!" Monica said, sarcastically, also heading towards the door, "I'll talk to him."

She found him sitting in the park, with a distraught look on his face. She sighed and walked slowly over towards him.

"This seat taken?" She asked.

He shook his head but never said nothing or looked her.

"You okay?" She reached for his hand.

"I don't know what to do…" He told her, quietly, still staring ahead.

"Well, whatever you decided, you know I'll support you…"

"You will?" He turned, slightly surprised, "What about what everyone said?"  
  
"They said that only because they care about you…" Monica told him.

"What and you don't care about me?" Chandler interrupted with a slight mocking tone.

"No, course I do…" She smiled, "But I can see how happy you are with your Dad…"

"I am…" Chandler replied, "and I know that what the guys said are true, I know he bosses me around but it's not as bad as it seems…I can handle it."  
  
"I understand that…" She smiled.

"And that hitting thing… well I won't let that happened again," Chandler stated, "And he's promised he won't do it again."

"Well, you just tell him that he can't because these lips belong to me!" She joked, gently touching his swollen lip.

Chandler smiled slightly; he couldn't resist kissing her softly. She smiled back at him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I can't believe your leaving…" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I haven't decided on that yet…" He told her.

"But I thought you said…"

"I can't leave with my friends hating me." Chandler cut her off.

"They don't hate you!"

"Well whatever," Chandler replied, "The point is that you've all been like my family and can't leave everything like it is."  
  
"Well, do you want to go and talk to them?" She asked.

"In a bit…" He pulled her back into his arms, "Lets just stay here for a bit longer…"

**__**

XxXxX

"So, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked, as they all sat around in the girl's apartment.

"We gotta let him do what he wants!" Joey said, sadly.

"No we don't!" Phoebe replied.

"Oh so, what? We tell him, he can't go?" Rachel asked, "And of course his going to listen."  
  
"He might!"

"No he won't…" Rachel told her, "If anything, it's going to push him into going."  
  
"So, you just want to let him leave?" Ross stood next to Phoebe and looked at Joey and Rachel.

"He might not leave," Joey stated, "but if we make him stay then he'll end up hating us."  
  
"Or thanking us!"

"Oh come on, you've seen how happy he is!" Rachel pointed out, "He'll either go to Europe, hating us or stay and hate us for ruining his relationship with his Dad."

"Either way he's going to hate us!" Phoebe pointed out, "So I say, we don't let me go, even if he does hate us, he'll still be here."  
  
"He won't hate us if we let him make his own mind up and support his decision." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel…" Joey agreed, "If Chandler's happy then that's what counts."

"What if he goes to Europe and his Dad ends up hurting him again?" Ross asked, "Physically and mentally?"

"Well then he'll know that we're all here for him.."

"I suppose…" Phoebe said slowly, "But I still don't trust Charles!"

"You don't have to.." Rachel gave her a small smile, "Just support Chandler's decision."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that…"

They all looked at Ross, waiting to see if he'd agreed with them. They sighed in relief when they saw him nodded slightly.

They started to discuss what they would say to Chandler when he came back and ways that they could be supportive.

They all jumped up the door opened.

"Dude, we are so sorry!" Joey said, "If you want to go then we think you should!"

"You do?" He frowned."Yeah, you were right…" Rachel added, "he's your father and if you're happy then we're happy."

"Are you serious?" He asked, surprised by their sudden attitude change.

"Yep!" Phoebe smiled at him, "Go for it…I know would…"  
  
"You don't know how much your support means to me…" Chandler told them.

Joey grinned at him, "Yeah but just remember when you get to London have one of those Beers on me…"  
  
"Sure!" Chandler smiled when Joey pulled him into a hug and slowly everyone else joined in.

After a while everyone slowly pulled away, Rachel reach for a tissue.

"Oh god, look at me…" She said, dabbing her eyes, "You're not leaving for another week and I'm already crying!"

"Imagine what she'll be like when you actually do leave!" Ross commented, causing the others to laugh slightly.

"Aww, don't worry, Rach…" Chandler squeezed her hand, "6 months isn't that long."  
  
"Yeah, just think we won't have to listen to always those sarcastic jokes or have him tease us…" Ross joked, trying to ease the tension.

They all laughed but then everything went silent and no one knew what to say.

"Thanks, you guys…" Chandler said, after a few minutes.

**__**

XxXxX

Week later

Chandler stood on the roof of his apartment building, staring at the New York skyline. He sighed, tomorrow he was leaving for Europe and he was excited but he didn't wand to leave his friends.

He told his Dad his decision straight away and they started to plan the trip but he still had doubts about going. If his friends hadn't have been so supportive about him leaving then he probably would have changed his mind but they were all downstairs in the girls' apartment after finishing a 'going away' party but it was only the 6 of them.

"Hey, what you doing up here?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw Monica stood by the door.

"Just looking over New York, one last time…" He smiled at her, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Ross, Pheebs and Joey have gone home and Rachel has gone to bed…." She informed him, "They've given up waiting for you to come back…"

"Sorry," He said but he knew she was only joking, "I was doing some thinking…"

"About what?"

"Wondering if I should actually go…" He sighed.

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"I do…but I keep thinking about what I'm giving up…"

"What are you so worried about?"

"I dunno…"

"Chandler, look at me…" She brought her hand to his face and made him turn to look at her, "Tell me, what's going on…"

"What if I go and then come back and everything's changed?" He asked.

"Chandler, nothing's going to change!" She tried to assure him, "but even if it did, it wouldn't matter…you're one of our best friends."  
  
"What if I get fazed out?" He wondered, "What if you all find a new best friend."  
  
"Chandler, that's never going to happen."

"Why not!"

"Because I won't let it!" She insisted, "Even if the others do, I won't!"

"You won't?"  
  
"I promise!" She told him, hugging him.

"You're amazing…"  
  
"I know…" She said quietly, trying not to let go of her emotions.

"Y'know, we haven't talked about what going to happen about 'us' yet…" Chandler reminded her. Over the last week they both had been eagerly avoiding the discussion about their relationship but he couldn't go to Europe not knowing.

"I guess we should…" She pulled back from his arms and looked up at him.

"Do you think we should go on a break?" He asked, uncertainly.

"What?" She looked at him with a panicked expression.

"Well, I don't want you to be sat here waiting for me…" He told her, "I want you go out on dates but only if you like someone."

"Chandler, I don't want to do this…" She informed him.

"You don't?" He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"No, I don't…" She returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, Chandler didn't want to leave her.

"Maybe I should stay…" He said, slowly, still not breaking eye contact.

"I'm not going to let you give up this opportunity…not for me!" She told him, "not for some stupid relationship that no one knows about!"

"It's not some stupid relationship to me, Mon." He told her, "I think I'm fallen in Lov…"

She kissed him, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't say it…" She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I do, though, Mon…" He told her softly.

"I do too…" A few tears fall down her face, "but you can't say it, not yet…not when you're leaving…"

He reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Tell me to stay…" He whispered, "Tell me not to go…"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

"6 months isn't long…" She assured him.

He nodded slowly, "Maybe you can come and see us while we're in London…"  
"I'd love that.." She smiled at him and step slightly back, out of his arms. "Maybe we should get back down stairs…"  
  
"Can't we stay here?" He pleaded.

"All night?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He smiled and sat down on one of the sun beds that were put up there by her and Rachel.

"I guess we could…" She sat between his legs, with her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Always and forever, Mon…" He whispered into her ear, kissing her head, "me and you…always and forever…"

"Always and forever…" She repeated, softly and settled down in his arms.

**__**

TBC

Please don't kill me! Oh and please review, thanks! :D


	5. A Goodbye

Thanks for all the reviews!!

****

Rachna- I'm glad my fic made you all_ 'grinny and happy and 'whe'.'_

****

A Goodbye

Monica sat at the table the next morning wait for everyone to turn up. They all decided it would be best for them all to say goodbye to Chandler here instead of the airport. Which was fine by her because she knew the longer she stayed with him, the harder it would be to let him go.

"Morning," Rachel said, walking out her room.

"Hey." Monica forced a smile.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine…" She replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you just seem a bit depressed."

Monica didn't say anything else; she wanted to tell Rachel everything. She wanted to tell her how the last couple months have been brilliant because of her new relationship. She wanted to tell her how much it killed her just thinking about not seeing Chandler everyday. 

"What time did you get in last night?" Rachel interrupted her thoughts, as she poured herself some coffee.

"I dunno…not late."

"Oh, well I waited up for you but after an hour I went to bed." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, I was talking to Chandler…" Monica informed her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, concerned with her friends odd mood.

"Course it is." Monica replied too quickly. She sighed when she saw Rachel's look of disbelief. "It's going to weird without him here…"  
  
"I know…" Rachel soothed, "But 6 months isn't that long."

Monica tried to force a smile; she knew it wasn't convincing her best friend.

"What's going on, Mon?"

"Just something Chandler said last night…"  
  
"What?" Rachel questioned. 

"He was having seconds thoughts about going…"  
  
"Really?" Rachel looked up, hopefully. "What did you say to him."  
  
"I told him to go…"  
  
"Why?!"

"Because I know he really wants to!" Monica told her, "I don't think he'll be happy if he stayed."  
  
"What if he's un-happy while he's out there?"

"Then he'll come home!" Monica said, "I know I did the right thing…."  
  
"But?" Rachel predicted.

"But it was so hard to tell him to go." Monica tried to hide the tears that formed in her eyes, "He would have stayed if I told him to."

"That's because he's your best friend!" Rachel responded, wrapping an arm around her. "He'll do anything to make you happy."  
  
"I know.." She smiled a little bit more genuinely.

Rachel moved back to her seat as Monica started to prepare breakfast. She knew Chandler's leaving would be hard on Monica; they had been best friends for years. She used to be jealous of how close they were sometimes, she knew there was a lot of Monica's secretes that Chandler know and she didn't but over the years she had learnt to deal with it. She just wished she had a best friend like that.

"Joey, no means no!" Chandler snapped as he walked through the door, with a suitcase in hand.

"Why not!?" Joey followed him.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Joey wants me to go and find that bridesmaid and bring her back with me!"

"She was hot!" Joey exclaimed.

They all just rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"So, you ready?" Rachel asked Chandler.

"Yeah, I think so.."

"Excited?"

"Kinda…"  
  
"What do you mean 'kinda' you get to go to London again!" Joey added, with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Just going to weird…" He shrugged, "I mean, last time I was there, you guys were too…"  
  
"Yeah, London, Baby!" Joey cheered.

"Okay, I'm not going to miss that!"

"Hey, can you get me another hat? I can't find my one…" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Chandler replied.

"I thought you hated that hat?" Monica whispered to him.

"I did…. But I feel kinda of guilty…." He admitted, "I was the one who throw it away."

"Hey, Guys!" Phoebe said cheerfully as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Pheebs… you're in a good mood."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy for Chandler!" She stated.

"You are?" Chandler smiled at her.

"Yeah course…" Phoebe replied, "You get to go home to France."  
  
"Ermm, I'm not French…" Chandler frowned, looking around the others.

"No, silly! Not in this life!" She shook her head, "But you use to be a French teenage, you ran off to England with your girlfriend…"  
  
"Right…"

"Yeah, that's where Shakespeare got the idea for 'Romeo and Juliet' from."

Chandler exchanged looks with Monica and Rachel, who shrugged in reply, indicating they didn't understand either.

"Okay, anyway…." Rachel said, changing the conversation, "Where's Ross?"  
  
"Oh, he's down at the coffee house…" Phoebe told them, "He said he'll be right up."

"So, where are you going first?" Rachel turned to Chandler.

"Umm, Italy, I think…" He frowned, he wasn't to sure on the plans, he had left that up to his Dad.

"Oh cool, go and see my Nan!" Joey told him, "She'll love you!"

Before Chandler could answer, Ross walked in and handed him a paper bag.

"Hey, man, got you some muffin's for the trip…" He smiled; he had acted really bad about the whole situation and just wanted to show Chandler that he was okay about his decision.

"Thanks…" Chandler smiled, knowing the silent message behind it.

"What time do you leave?" Rachel asked.

Chandler looked down at his watch, "Actually my Dad should be here any minute."

"Well, we better say bye, now then…" She forced a smile and hugged him.

"I'll see you soon…" He whispered. 

"Yeah, you better write!" She warned, tearfully.

"Course I will.." He promised.

"Have fun, Chandler…" Phoebe was next.

"I will."  
  
"I can't believe you're going…" Joey was already crying when Chandler turned towards him.   
  
"I'll be back…" He assured him, "6 Months will fly by!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Look after the birds, yeah?" Chandler said softly, hugging him, fighting his emotions.

"Only if you look FOR some birds in Europe…" Joey replied.

Before Chandler replied, he glanced quickly at Monica, who smiled slightly at him.

"Nah, Joe…" He shook his head, "I don't need any European girls…"  
  
"Why not?!" Joey demanded, confused why anyone wouldn't want my type of girl. 

"I'll explained when I get back…" Chandler said, him and Monica decided they would wait till he returned before they told anyone about them. They didn't them all interfering but Chandler knew it was going to be hard on her and wished someone were there to help her.

"Huh?" Joey frowned, looking at the others.

"Oh, forget it, Joe!" Ross rolled his eyes and then looked at Chandler.

"Look after yourself…" He told him quietly.

"I'll be fine…" Chandler sighed; they had many conversations about all the trouble Chandler could get into while on the trip.

"You better be!" Ross joked, he held out a hand.

Chandler smiled and grasped his hand, doing the little 'handshake' they made up while in college.

They grinned at each other before hugging, Ross really wanted to be happy for Chandler but he had a bad feeling about this trip.

Ross stepped back and stood next to Rachel, Phoebe and Joey, they smiled sadly at each other as they watched Chandler turn towards his best friend.

Chandler stared at Monica, she had her head down, her glaze fixed on her shoes but Chandler could still a few tears that had managed to escape.

They had said a proper goodbye last night, in hope that it would be easier for him to leave but it was killing him.

She looked up at him when she noticed it had all gone quiet. She hadn't been paying attention to what the other had said to him, she just tried to concentrate on letting him leave.

Chandler moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes in attempted to hide his tears.

"Always and forever…" She mumbled into his shirt, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Always and forever…" He repeated softly, he slowly released her from his arms and opened his eyes. He took and deep breath and turned back around to face the others. "So, I guess this is it!"

"Yeah…" Joey nodded slowly, gripping onto Phoebe's hand. 

"I'll phone, write, and email you…" He assured them all.

"Have a good time…" Rachel choked out.

"Erm, have you got everything?" Monica asked.

"Yep, my bag…my passport…" He pointed to his suitcase first and then padded the pocket where his passport was but then he started to search his other pockets. "Hold on, where's my passport?"

"I never took it!" Joey added, quickly.

"Joe, where is it?" Chandler sighed.

"I don't know!" He insisted, looking away, guiltily.

"Joey…" He warned.

"I told you I never took it!" He said again before adding, "And I never but it in your bedroom, either…"

Chandler rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll just go get it…" He told them, heading towards the door, "My Dad should be here any minute, I'll be right back."

They all nodded silently and watched him walk out, bouncing slightly with excitement.

Ross took a deep breath and walked away from the others, not sure what do. Rachel handed Phoebe and Joey a box of tissues, smiling slightly. While Monica stood by herself, staring at the suitcase. She smiled when she thought of the words Chandler had said to her the night before. She knew they were going to be okay.

"Y'know, there was a part of me that thought something would happen and he wouldn't go…" Phoebe broke the silence.

Monica looked back down at the flooring, as Ross and Joey agreed with her. She wondered what her friends would say if they knew she had the chance to make him stay.

"Hi…" They looked towards the open door to see Charles stood there.

"Oh hi…" Monica smiled slightly at him. "Chandler's just gone to get his passport, he'll be here in a minute."

Charles nodded but never spoke, Ross frowned when he noticed, he wouldn't look at none of them either.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Charles looked over at him, "Nothing…"

"You're going to let him down again aren't you…" Ross predicted, after a few seconds. 

"Ross!" Monica hissed, she couldn't believe her brother was acting like this, after everything they had been through.

"Something has come up…" Charles started to explain quietly, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"What?" Monica questioned.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity…" Charles added.

"So, you're leaving and not taking Chandler with you!?" Ross barked

Charles didn't say anything; he just nodded and looked down at floor as his son's 5 friends glared at him.

Ross rubbed his eyes and turned around, trying to keep his temper under control. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, Dad..you're here!" Chandler said, practically running back into the apartment. His smiled faded when he saw the looks on his friends faces, Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Monica was stood stare angrily at his Dad. While Ross paced the room, fighting the urge to punch Charles. "What's going on?"  
  
"Look, Chandler, there's something you need to know…" Charles told him.

"Can't it wait?" He asked, "We've got a flight to catch…"  
  
"No we haven't…."  
  
"What?" Chandler took a step back, looking confused at his Dad.

"I'm jot going to Europe…"

"Why not?" He asked, he looked around at the others, "have you lot said something?"

"No Chandler, it wasn't them…" Charles sighed.

"When, what's going on?"

"Remember when I came here?" Charles asked, "I told you I just split up with someone…"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"His name is Terry…" His Dad explained, "he called me yesterday…"  
  
"And said what?" Chandler had already guessed what was going on but he needed his Dad to say it.

"He wants to give us another shot and I've agreed…"

"Right!" Chandler nodded, adverting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Charles told him, "But I have to give him another chance…"

Chandler nodded silently again; he couldn't believe he let his father convince him to trust him again. Nothing had changed, he still that same man who walked out on him when he was a kid.

"You understand, right?" Charles asked, "I mean, this is the guy I was with for 2 years…this is Terry…"  
  
Chandler looked up slowly; all the others could see the disappointment, anger and hurt in his eyes. For the first time, they had known him; they saw a few tears brimming in Chandler's eyes.

"And I'm your Son…" Chandler replied quietly, looking at his father.

"I'm sorry…" Charles mumbled, looking away.

Chandler let out a small laugh, he knew he wasn't sorry. He turned away, blinking away the tears. He wasn't going to let his Dad make him cry. Not again, not after all those times he did before.

"I guess this is goodbye then!" Rachel said, wanting him out of her apartment.

"You only say goodbye to people you're not going to see again…" Charles smiled, holding out his arms to Chandler. "This is more of a cya later…"

Chandler stared at him; the tears were gone along with all the emotion in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Charles…." He said, nodding slowly agreeing with his statement, not once taking his eyes of his father.

Charles' arms dropped to his side, he smiled sadly before slowly walking out, once he reached the door he turned back to look at Chandler before closing it.

Chandler stared at the door, anger boiled inside him, it happened again.

"You okay?" Joey asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't reply, he just shrugged it off and reached for his suitcase. They all followed as he stormed out of the apartment and into his own.

"Guess I don't need this any more!" He stated, throwing his case across the room.

"We're so sorry, Dude…" Joey said.

"Why?" Chandler looked at them, "This means that I'm staying…"  
  
"Yeah, that great." Rachel smiled, "But we know how much you wanted to go…"  
  
"Nah, not really…" He lied, "Who was I kidding? I not cut out for all that family stuff…"  
  
"Yes you are…" Ross told him.

"No I'm not…" He shook his head, "But it doesn't matter cos I'm staying, which is the best idea…"  
  
"Yeah, we're roommate again," Joey tried to make him feel better.

"Yep… and me, you and Ross, we can go to that Knick's game that planned!" He forced a smile.

"Yeah…" Joey nodded, looking around at the other, wondering what he could do.

"Yeah, you wanna the best thing?" Chandler said, talking really quickly, in attempt not to let go of his emotions.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked, as they all exchanged worried looks at his behaviour.

"I don't have to wait 6 months to be with you…" He said softly, looking at Monica.

"Huh?" The other 4 asked.

"I don't have to wait 6 months to tell you I love you.." He added, taking Monica's hand.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. She didn't know whether to worried that the others now knew about their relationship and where staring at them with mouth wide open or to be happy to hear Chandler finally say the words she had been feeling for the last few months.

"And you know I love you too…" She replied, hoping it would help lessen the pain he was feeling.

"Wow…what the hell…" Rachel managed stutter, as the others were still speechless.

"Yeah, its good he's gone…" Chandler concluded and began to pace the room again, "There's nothing he can teach me!"

"You and Monica?" Joey squeaked.

"He wasn't there when I start to college and I got through that fine without him," He ignored his roommate, "And I've managed to get a decent job without his help."

"You're in love?" Ross asked, looking between his best friend and his sister. Monica nodded in reply when Chandler continued to ramble.

"I leant how to drive without him… I went on my first date without him…and I've had 15 great years without him!!!!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Yeah, we know…" Monica reached out and touched his arm.

"Y'know what? I'm going to be fine without him!" Chandler stated, trying to convince himself more then he was the others, "I don't need him to be there when we get married… when we buy our first house…when we have kids…"  
  
Monica couldn't help but smile as she listened to Chandler, he believed that they were going to get married and have family.

"There's nothing he can teach me about being a father…" Chandler told them, not noticing that admitted his true feeling about their future, "I'm never going to leave my children…"  
  
"We know you wouldn't," Rachel smiled; it was weird Chandler talking about having kids and a family.

"I'm never going to hit them or make them do anything they don't want to do!!" His voice started to crack as he shrugged to hold on to his emotions.

"It's going to be okay…" Monica soothed, trying to hug him but he moved away.

"Who needs him!?!" He yelled, causing the others to jump.

No one spoke as Chandler fell silent, leaning his forehead against the wall. They looked at each when they heard his quiet sobs. None of them had ever seen him cry before.

Monica moved forwards and put her hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. Tear spilling down his face and for once he didn't care.

"Why doesn't he want me?" He cried, "What did I do?"

The look of hurt in his eyes broke her heart and that alone made tears well in her own eyes. She hugged him into her arms and held him tight as he cried.

The others joined the hug, one by one…. Knowing there was nothing none of them could say to make him feel better.

**Oh come on, you seriously thought I was going to let him go!? You mad?!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Family Life

**__**

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't going to continue after the last part but I decided I would do a few more chapters because you all asked so nicely! :D

Llew- Sorry I made you cry.. actually I'm not, that was the whole point of the story :P

****

CHANDLERS BIGGEST FAN- You're write I did get some stuff from Fresh Prince but I actually thought I put in the first chapter where I got the idea but it seems I haven't :S

Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and please review! :D thanks!

****

Family Life

Monica smiled happily as she watched her husband and son playing in their backyard. She couldn't help but laugh when their 4 year old son, Robbie throw himself into the back of Chandler's legs, sending both to the ground.

"You boys having fun?" She asked, walking over to them, with one hand placed on her stomach, where her pregnancy was beginning to show as Robbie started jumping up and down on his father.

"Yep…I've got it all under control…" Chandler said between laughter as he wrestled with Robbie.

"Oh yeah, it looks like it!" She replied sarcastically.

Once he grabbed hold of his son, he stood up and flung him over his shoulder.

"See, sorted…" Chandler winked at her, as Robbie giggled, trying to struggle down.

"Oh you big bully!" She laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Bully?" He repeated, pretending to look hurt. He pulled Robbie back up the right way but still held on to him. "I'm not a bully, am I?"

"Yep!" His son giggled again and managed to escape from his grip.

"Fine, be like that…" Chandler called after him as he ran off.

"Aww…poor you…" Monica teased, moving closer to him, to get a hug.

"No…" He pushed her away playfully, "You called me a Bully…"  
  
She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Right, that's it!" He said and started to tickle her.

"Chandler…stop it…Chandler!" She screamed, laughing, trying to run away from him.

Robbie slammed into Chandler's legs again, coming to his Mom's rescue.

"Geez…this kid is differently going to be on the football team…" Chandler mumbled from his position on the floor.

"Revenge!!" Monica laughed, moving towards him.

Chandler looked at his son "Why do you always team up on me?!"

"Cos it's fun!" He laughed.

"Okay, this is not fair!" Chandler exclaimed as both his wife and son, pounced on him.

"Oh I think it is…" She replied, tickling him.

"Okay, okay…" Chandler gave up, "You win…"

"What was that?" Monica asked.

"You win!"  
  
Monica and Robbie high-fived their victory. She never moved off of Chandler but Robbie ran off towards his toys again.

"Mon…" He moaned, trying to move from under her.

"Are you trying to say I'm heavy?" She joked, looking down at him.

"No, no…" He said quickly, "You're pregnant."  
  
"Did you just call me fat?!"

"What! No!" He panicked, "I said you were pregnant!"

"I can't believe you called me fat!" She said, getting off him, "Twice!"

"I only said it once!?" He said, "No, no.. I didn't say it at all…"

"Whatever!" She walked back towards the house.

"Mon!" He called after her but she ignored him. He sighed, standing up and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

He looked over at his son who was happily playing with toys. "I'm going inside for a bit…you be okay out here?"  
  
Robbie didn't bother to look up, he just nodded his head, concentrating on the game he was playing.

Chandler headed inside, ready to start begging forgiveness from a very stubborn, heavily pregnant woman.

Robbie glanced up from what he was doing when he heard the side gate open but then looked back down, guessing it'll be one of his aunts or uncles.

He jumped when he saw a strange man standing in the garden, watching him.

"Hey, you must be Robbie…" The man moved towards him, "I'm your Granddad!"

Robbie frowned, he only had one Grandfather and this wasn't him.

"Nu-huh!" He told him, "You're not my Grandpa!"  
  
"I am…" Charles moved towards him, "Your Father is my Son…"

He was beginning to get scared of the stranger. At first he was curious and was use to people walking in and out of his house without knocking but that was people he knew, he didn't know this man.

"Rob… go and convince your Mom, I didn't call her fat…." Chandler said, walking out. He froze when he saw Charles stood right next to his son.

"Daddy!" Robbie ran into his arms.

"What you doing here?!" Chandler demanded, picking his son up and holding him tight.

"Son, I don't want any trouble" Charles started.

"Yeah? Then you should have stayed away!"

"Look, I'm sorry about the past… give me a second chance."

"I did give you a second chance and you blew it!" Chandler told him.

"Chandler, please… I have a right to get to know my own Grandson!" Charles pleaded, pointing to Robbie, who was clinging onto Chandler, terrified.

Before Chandler could say anything, voices from inside interrupted them.

"Chandler? Did you call Monica Fat?!" Rachel asked, walking out.

"Dude, don't you know she's pregnant, with her hormones, you're lucky you're alive." Joey laughed, following right behind her.

They stopped and stared in shock at Charles.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, slowly, looking from Chandler to his father.

"Nothing…" Chandler replied, no once taking his eyes away from Charles. "He was just leaving."

"Chandler, please…" He begged.

"He said he wanted you to leave!" Joey said forcefully.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Charles glared at him, "this is between me and my son!"  
  
"I ain't your son!" Chandler told him.

"Chandler…"  
  
"Rob, go inside with Aunt Rachel…" Chandler cut him off, bending down to place his son on the ground.

"Come on, Sweetie…" Rachel held her hand to him.

"Thanks, Rach…" Chandler smiled at her slightly, as she slowly dragged Robbie into the house, who was looking back uncertain about leaving his Dad.

"So, you and Monica?" Charles started, "I knew there was something going on between you two…"

"What do you what?" Chandler asked sharply.

"I wanted to see you and my Grandson…"

"How did you know?" Joey queried, knowing Chandler hadn't been in contact with him since he left New York, nearly 6 years ago.

"I ran into an old friend of your mother's the other day…" Charles explained, "He thought I knew…I made a few calls and found out where you moved too…"

"Right, well you've seen him and now you can leave!" Chandler told him.

"Please, just give me a chance…"

"I shouldn't have given you a second chance, I'm not giving you a third one!"

"Please Chandler…" He begged, "For Robbie…"  
  
"I am doing this for Robbie!" Chandler stated, "I'm not putting him through what I went through."  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Charles insisted.

"That's what you said last time!" Joey scowled.

"Oh stay out of this!" Charles snapped, causing Joey to start to move towards him threateningly.

"Joey, no!" Chandler stopped him, "He's not worth it!"

Joey held up his hands and turned around to show he wasn't going to do anything. When he looked towards the door he saw, Monica and Ross both hurrying out to see what was going on.

"Look, Chandler can we talk?" Charles asked, "Please!"

Chandler jumped slightly when he felt Monica take hold of his hand; he quickly glanced at her before looking back at his Dad.

"We said everything last time…" He muttered, "Please leave…"  
  
"Is that what you really want?"

Chandler nodded silently, averting his eyes and gripping onto Monica's hand tighter.

"Okay…if you change your mind, here's my number…" Charles gave him a piece of paper with his details before moving towards the gate. "I'll see you around."

No one moved until they heard the gate close, Monica moved to hug her husband, while he let out the breath he was holding.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea…" He mumbled quickly, pulling her closer.

"What did you want?" Ross questioned.

"He found out about Robbie…he wanted to see him…"  
  
"Are you going to let him?"  
  
"No," Chandler replied, he didn't want his son feel the way he did every time Charles left.

"If that's what you think is best…" Monica started.

"Why? Don't you?" Chandler asked, doubting his decision.

"No, no…I think you're right…" She assured him.

He pulled back from the hug and have her a small smile before walking inside, needing to be with his son.

**__**

XxXxX

Monica glanced at the clock; Chandler went to put Robbie to bed nearly an hour ago and still hadn't come back down.

She sighed and made her way towards the stairs, she was worried about Chandler, he had been quiet ever since Charles had soon up. When she reached Robbie's room, she found Chandler sat on the edge of his bed, just watching him sleep.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Robbie up.

"I'm never going to leave him…" Chandler replied, reaching out and brushing back Robbie's hair.

"I know you're not…" She rubbed his shoulders.

He looked up slowly and gave her a small smile before standing up and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" She replied, smiling. She turned his arms to look down at their son.

"Can't you believe that in 4 months we get to do all this again…" He said, resting his chin on her shoulder and placing both his hands on her stomach.

She smiled and covered his hand with her own, "I can't wait…"

"Nor me…" He replied, kissing his cheek.

**__**

XxXxX

The following morning Chandler sat with Robbie watching cartoons while Monica was preparing breakfast for everyone. Even though they had moved, the gang still hung out at their house. Nothing else changed much, Joey and Rachel still lived together at number 19. Although, a few weeks ago Ross and Rachel decided to give their relationship another ago but were taking everything slowly. Phoebe had just started seeing a musician called Mike and Joey was the same as always.

They hadn't moved far because they didn't want to leave their friends and they were happy that they dropped around for breakfast every morning and dinner almost every night.

"Hey, man…you okay?" Ross asked, walking in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chandler smiled at him as he sat down opposite him.

"You sure?" Ross frowned, "I mean with what happened yesterday…"  
  
"Ross, I'm fine…" Chandler repeated.

"Okay but if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me…"

"Yeah, thanks…"

Phoebe was next to arrived and she to asked how he was doing and he told her the same thing, slightly annoyed. Since yesterday, everyone insisted on making sure he was okay but he just wanted to forget about it.

By the time Joey and Rachel arrived everyone was sat around the table, every so often asking Chandler a question or hinting about Charles.

"Hey, Guys…" Rachel said cheerfully as they walked in.

"Hey, Chandler…" Joey started.

"If you ask me how I am, I'm going strangle you!" Chandler warned before he could finish.

"Actually I was going to ask if you and Robbie wanted to go to the Knicks game tonight…" Joey told him, slightly scared by his tone.

"Oh right…yeah, sure.."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, looking around at everyone.

"I think we've annoyed Chandler…" Phoebe commented.

"Gee, you think…" She replied, sitting down.

"No, its me…" Chandler sighed, "I'm want to know what he wants!"

"Robbie, why don't you go and watch TV…" Monica suggested.

"I'm eating…" He replied, taking a mouthful if pancakes.

"Well, take them with you…"

"But we're never allowed to eat breakfast in front of the TV…" He frowned.

"Rob, take the chance while you can…" Chandler advised, "It's never going to happen again."

Robbie thought about for a minute before quickly picking up his plate and hurrying out the room before his Mom changed her mind.

"So, what's going on?" Joey asked, as he piled food onto his plate.

"I just don't know what to do…" Chandler admitted.

"I thought you didn't want Robbie seeing him…" Ross frowned.

"I don't." He told them, "He said he wants to talk… I'm just wondering why."

"So, call him," Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, you'll never know until you ask…" Rachel added.

Chandler thought about for a minute before telling his decision, "Okay, I will but I'm not letting him back into my life."

"That's your choice…" Monica told him.

"Yeah, I know and it's not just me I've got to think about now…" He replied, "I've got you, Robbie and baby… I'm not going to let any of you get hurt."

"I know wouldn't…"

"Right, I'll call him…" He stood up, "I'll sort it today."  
  
"You're still coming tonight, right?" Joey looked up.

"Yep..I'll be done by then…" He told him before walking out to go and make the call.

**__**

XxXxX

An hour later, Chandler sat alone in Central Perk, waiting for his Dad to turn up. There was no way he was going to let his father work his way back into his life not after what happened last time. The reason he agreed to meet him was to see what he wanted and then to tell him to stay out of his and his family's lives.

"Chandler…Hi…" Charles said, walking over to the couch. "I'm so glad called."  
  
"Why are you back?" Chandler asked, coldly.

"Like I said yesterday, I found out about Robbie and want to be part of his life… both of your lives…"  
  
"Not going to happen…"  
  
"Please Chandler, he's my Grandson."  
  
"No he isn't…" Chandler shook his head, "Joey's and Rachel's Dads are more like a grandfathers to him then you are!"

"That's because I didn't know about him, if you told then I would have been here!"

"Don't you think that fact you wasn't told, tells you something…" Chandler snapped, "I don't want you here!"

"Do you hate me that much?" Charles asked, quietly.

"Yes!" Chandler replied, "I was prepared to give up everything for you and you ditched me the first chance you get!"

"I was in a relationship…" Charles exclaimed, "if Monica asked you choose between going to Europe or giving your relationship another chance… what would you choice?"  
  
"She wouldn't ask me to choose!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because we were together when it happened!" Chandler raised his voice, "She was the one who convinced me to go, she told me she would wait!"

"Oh…" Charles looked away.

"So was _Terry _worth it?!" He asked, "Are you happy with him?"

"We actually split up a few weeks after I left New York…" Charles admitted, "I made a mistake going back to him."  
  
"Yeah you did…" Chandler nodded, "It cost you a family!"

"Chandler…"  
  
"I've gotta go… Monica's got a scan to go to, I said I'd be there…" He told him.

"Wait Chandler...please…" He grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking out.

"I've said everything…"

"Please, if you're not going to let me see my Grandkids, just please, tell me about them…" He pleaded.

Chandler thought about for a minute, wondering if it was good idea. He looked at his father with concern when noticing how pale he had gone since he arrived.

"Okay, fine…" He nodded slowly, ignoring his concern, "What do you want to know."

"Thanks…" Charles smiled as they sat back down, "Ermm, What's he like?"  
  
Chandler sighed, crossing his arms, showing he wasn't happy about the conversation.

"He's full name his Robert Joseph Bing…Joseph after Joey…we agreed that the next one will be named after Ross…" He explained, "His 4 years old, he'll be 5 in a few months… he's a good kid, he does what he's told…."

"Just like you…" Charles cut in, laughing slightly.

"He loves basketball…" Chandler ignored his comment; "We're going to the Knick's game tonight…anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"The baby… do you know what it is?" Charles asked, shyly.

"Nope, want it to be a surprise…"

"Oh right…" Charles nodded, "What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I don't care as long as it's healthy…" Chandler said, "But if I had to choose, I would want a girl."  
  
Charles smiled, "Sure you can handle all those girly problems and all the boys?"

Chandler rolled his eyes in reply.

"Right, umm…" Charles cleared his throat nervously, "How's work?"  
  
"You said you want to know about the kids, you know now…" Chandler stood up again, "So I'm going…"

"Chandler, please just tell me how you're doing…" He called after him.

"I'm fine, I'm happy…I finally have a family…" He stopped and turned to look at him on last time, "I've gotta go, Bye!"

"Chandler…" He attempted but he suddenly felt breathless and there was a sharp pain in his chest.

Chandler looked back, concerned and nearly sprinted back when he saw his father double over in pain.

"Dad?!" He caught him before he collapsed, "Dad? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" He stuttered, clutching a hand to his chest while the other held onto his son, "can't breath…"

Chandler began to panic and looked around for help, "Gunther! Get an ambulance!"

Gunther who had been watching, curiously ever since Chandler had walked in alone, without any of his friends, nodded quickly and hurried off to the phone.

"Dad, you're going to be okay…" Chandler told him, "I'm here, okay… you're going to be fine…"

"I think it's my heart…." Charles managed, before his legs gave way.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay…" He assured him again, lowering his body slowly to the floor while tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry…" Charles started weakly.

"No, don't worry!" Chandler cut him off "I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere.."

"I'm sorry…" He repeated before his eyes slowly closed.

"Dad!" Chandler cried, "Dad! No, Dad open your eyes… please…Dad!!"

Gunther ran back out and pushed his way to the front of the crowned, to see Chandler holding tightly onto his father's body.

"The ambulance is on its way…" He mumbled, hoping it wasn't to late.

"Hear that, Dad?!" Chandler said, not caring about the tears that were flowing down his face. "It's going to okay, just hold on… you can't leave me… not again… please…"

**__**

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think :D


	7. Mixed Emotions

Hey, sorry it took so long..I've been ill :(…. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, glad you all liked the twist :D Hehe, I think this is the first fic that someone's requested a character to be killed.

Okay, enjoy and please Review :D

Mixed Emotions

Chandler sat alone in the hospital corridor, staring at the wall in front of him with his hands gripping the side of chair tightly. He stood up suddenly and began to pace up and down; he couldn't sit still at a time like this.

There was two women sat further down the corridor and when he glanced at them, they gave him a sympathetic smile.

He quickly turned back around and walked the short distance back to where he had been sitting, taking his seat again.

He's brain search for something he could do, to make the time go faster. He had already called Monica, explaining what had happened and that he wouldn't be able to make it to the scan and he rang work to let them know why he wasn't there.

Now there was nothing left to do but wait and think about everything that had happened.

5 minutes later, he still hadn't heard anything from the doctor, he sighed and stood up again. He only stopped walking when he heard someone call his name and when he turned around; he saw Monica and Rachel running towards him.

"What happening?!" Monica asked but never got a reply; he just simply pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"He's going to die…" Chandler whispered after a few seconds, pulling away slightly.

"What?!" Monica asked. "He's not going to die!"

"You didn't see him, Mon," A tear slid down his face, "He collapsed and he wouldn't wake up!"

"He's going to be fine…" She assured him, putting her arms around him.

Chandler nodded slowly, not really sure what else he could say. He harshly wiped away the tears that were in his eyes and sat back down, looking up at them.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked, quietly.

"Ross and Joey have took Robbie to the park to play football and Phoebe's with Mike…" Rachel explained, sitting down next to him.

Chandler could only nod again, returning his eyes back to wall in front of him. Silence took over as they waited for some kind of news. Rachel shot Monica a look, silently asking what they should do but she didn't have the answer.

"You two should go…" Chandler commented, breaking the silence.

"I'm not leaving you!" Monica insisted.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Rachel gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine.. We could be here all day!" He told them, "I'll be okay."

"Chandler…" Monica started.

"No, Mon… I'll be okay, I promise," he assured, "If you leave now, you can be on time for that scan."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not really wanting to leave him.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Okay, then…" She stood up reluctantly. "Call when you have some news." 

"Yeah, sure.." He nodded, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye.." She gave him one last hug and kissed his cheek.

"Look, after her, Rach…." Chandler ordered, while hugging her.

"No problem," she smiled. "I hope everything turns out okay."  
  
"Thanks." He managed to return the smile.

Chandler collapsed back into his chair once they disappeared around the corner. He sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees and covering his eyes with his hands. He just wanted this to be over, he wished it was just a dream and that he would wake up any minute.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly shot to his feet when he saw the doctor making his way towards him.

"Mr Bing?" He asked and when he saw Chandler nod, he continued, "Your father has suffered from a very serious heart attack…"  
  
"But he's going to be okay, right?" Chandler questioned.

"I'm sorry but its very early stages," the doctor informed him.

"But people recover from heart attacks all the time!" Chandler stated.

"It's not as straight forward as that…I'm sorry."

"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"We've discovered a small tear in his heart…"  
  
"But..you can fix that?" Chandler stuttered, "Can't you?"

"Yes, he's scheduled for an operation this after noon…" The doctor nodded.

"And after that he'll be okay?" Chandler asked, pleading silently that he would be.

"I'm sorry, I can't say…" The doctor said sympathetically.

Chandler sat down heavily, taking in all the information. No matter what he had said to his Dad earlier, he didn't want him to die. He would anything if there was someway to save him.

"Would you like to see him before surgery?"

"Yeah, yeah..that would be great, thanks…" Chandler nodded, standing to follow the doctor.

"We've given him something that might make him a bit drowsy…" The doctor warned before opening the door to Charles' room.

Chandler thought the tears when he saw all the machines that were around his Dad, keeping him alive. He slowly made his way towards the chair next to the bed and sat down quietly. He wasn't sure what he should. Should he wake him or should he just sit there and wait.

After about 5 minute, Chandler decided he couldn't just sit there and watch, wondering if his father was going to die. As he stood up, he knocked his chair into another one.

"Chandler?" A quiet and slurred voice said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…" Chandler told him, slowly sitting back down.

"It's okay…" Charles managed to say; he felt like he was floating, that he was dreaming.

"How you feeling?"

"Not the greatest…" He muttered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine…" Chandler assured him.

"I wish I shared your confidence," Charles replied. 

"Dad…."

"No, Chandler, I wanna say sorry." Charles cut him off, "I'm sorry for everything I did."

"I know," Chandler whispered, not sure what else he should say. He could tell his was sorry but he didn't know whether or not he'd be able to forgive him and let him back into his life like he did before.

Charles closed his eyes as the drugs began to work. He forced his eyelids open again, looking at his son one for time before drifting back to sleep.

Chandler sat silently, next to the bed. He was so confused about how he should be feeling. His father just had a heart attack and nearly died in his arms, he should be worried, upset, scared and was all of those things but he couldn't help but have doubts about him, whether or not he could be trusted. He didn't know if he wanted to trust him again, he had moved on from wanting his Dad around. He had family now and that's what mattered to him, not someone who decides to be in his life when it suited him.

A nurse walking in interrupted his thought, she smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" She told him. "We need to get him ready for surgery."

Chandler nodded and stood up, making his way out. Once he reached he turned back around and looked at Charles one last time with a mixture of concern, confusion, guilt and doubt.

Even with his mixed feelings, Chandler found himself sat back in the corridor waiting for news of the operation. They took him into surgery about an hour, he knew he should go and phone Monica, to let her know what was going on but he couldn't pull himself away, just in case he missed something.

He led his head back against the wall, his mind trying to work out his feelings. He allowed his eyes to close, feeling exhausted and before he knew it, he drifted off into a light sleep.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for but someone placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently waked him up.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the person next him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming.

"Mom?" He asked, with a slight frown. "What you doing here?"

"I was in town…" She explained, "Monica told me what happened."

"But why are you _here_?" Chandler repeated, he thought his Mom would be the last person to care about what happened to his father.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine.." He mumbled, looking down at floor, "I'm not the one is surgery…"  
  
Nora nodded slightly, "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He had a heart attack and they discovered that there was a small tear in his heart…" Chandler sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They're repairing it now."

"Well, that's good." Nora replied, quickly continuing when she noticed the glare Chandler sent her. "I mean that they can repair it."

"Well, they're not a hundred percent sure…"

"I know but you've must have hope," she told him, patting his shoulder lightly.

Chandler glanced at her before nodding slowly and looking back to the ground. His mother turning up made everything more confusing. It wasn't only him that was hurt by his father leaving all those years ago and he wondered what he's mother's reaction would be if he gave Charles another chance.

He thought back to 6 year ago after his Dad left, cancelling their trip to Europe. His Mom was on the first flight out to New York, to make sure her son was okay. They spent a lot of time together, talking and spending time together. Until like with his Dad, no one had doubts about what Nora would do to Chandler and he was glad, it made everything seem perfect compared to what his life would have been travelling the world.

Now his perfect life was spinning out of control, he didn't know what to do about his Dad, just like before when he was asked to go Europe. He could give his Dad another chance but there was a big risk that he would get hurt again and also Robbie could to. He couldn't put his son through that kind of pain.

He thought about what it would be like to be in Charles position, he wouldn't be able stand it if he thought for one second that Robbie hated. It must be so much worse for Charles, not only did he think Chandler hated him, he was also refused the right to see his own Grandchild.

Was he capable of putting his father through that kind of torture any longer?

If he did let him back into his life, what would everyone's reaction be? He knew that Monica would support him no matter what decision he made but the other, he wasn't to sure. They had seen the mess he was left in last time; it was the first time that Chandler couldn't help but cry in front of them. They even saw it coming and tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. Would it be the same again?

He groaned in frustration, he lent his arms down on his legs and buried his head in his hands. His mind was going around and around in circuses, he couldn't make this decision, not again.

He jumped slightly when he felt some slip their arm around his shoulder and he then realised his Mom was still sat there.

He sat up straight and looked at her, wondering why she was actually there.

"You don't have to stay…" He told her.

"Yes I do."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine…" He assured her.

"This is not only about you, Chandler," she told him softly, "I need to be here."  
  
"Why?" He frowned.

"It's hard to explain…." She said, after a few minutes of think about what to tell him.

"Please try…I really wanna know."

"Okay…" She sighed, before slowly starting, "Your father was the first man I ever loved…"  
  
"Yeah but after everything he did…" Chandler attempted to cut in but she held up a hand, signalling that she wasn't finished.

"He's also the father of my Baby…" She smiled gently at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can't hate him."  
  
"Even after everything he put us through?" Chandler asked, quietly.

"Part of me hates him…hates him for what he did to you, I hate anyone who hurts you." She explained, "But there's also part of me that loves him."

"Love?!"

"Chandler, he gave me that most importing thing my life.. And I can't hate him for that…" She reached across and took his hand gently, "We also had a lot of fun together before everything went wrong…"

"How can you still love him?" Chandler whispered, his feelings were more confused now then they were before.

"I loved him for a long time and not easy just to shut those feelings off."

"I'm sorry you got hurt…" He replied, quietly.

"I know… so am I…" She nodded, holding back the tears, "but if I had a chance I would go through it all again."  
  
"What?" Chandler looked up, frowning.

"Like I said, we had some great times and I also got you out of it…I would change that for a world!" She grinned at him, a few tear escaping down his cheek.

Chandler returned a small smile, silently reaching up and brushing the tears away before pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?"

"For being me son."

"I think you had something to do with that!" He quipped, smiling slightly.

Nora rolled her eyes but couldn't help but return a smile. She had an amazing son and she just wished that she could change everything that had happened all those years ago.

"There's one thing I don't understand…" She started.

"What's that?" Chandler sat back in his chair, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"You hated your Dad for what he did to you but you don't hate me."

"Why would I?" He frowned. "You never walked out on me and never spoke or saw me for years." 

"Yeah but I wasn't exactly the best mother I could have been…" She looked down, regretting the choices she made during his childhood.

"You were there…that's all that matters." He told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, during the school holidays and that wasn't even all the time!" She said, annoyed with herself. "I wish I could change all that I did back then."  
  
"It doesn't matter…" Chandler shook his head, "You can't change it so don't worry about it."

"I'm still sorry though…" Not only was she sorry about what she did but she also felt guilty that Chandler didn't hold anything of it against her, yet he did with his father.

"I know.." He smiled.

"It was just so hard…" She sighed, attempting to explain it.

"Why?" Chandler asked, curiously. He always wondered what made his mother send him away to a boarding school and why she never spent a lot of time with him.

"This is going to make me sound so selfish…" She stated slowly, but when he squeezed her hand lightly, gesturing her to continue she carried on. "It was hard being around after being around you… you reminded me of your father…you're just like him."

Chandler pulled his hand away and sat up straight, her comment startled him. Not only was he shocked that she felt that way but he was also surprised about how much it hurt him, to hear someone say he was like his father. He shouldn't be feeling that… he should be happy he was like his Dad… Shouldn't he?

"I'm nothing like him…" Chandler muttered, looking down.

Nora never replied, slightly confused by his reaction, she hadn't meant to offend him.

"I can't believe you think I'm like him!" Chandler looked back up at her, after a few seconds of silence. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Chandler…" Nora started when she noticed his voice shaking.

"He didn't care about what he did to us!" Chandler stood up and paced up and down, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I would never…no no, make that _could _never do anything like that to my family!!"

"Chandler, I know..I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…" Nora tried to interrupt him.

"Why did you mean then?" his voiced lowered and stood still.

"I meant you were like him in looks…" She explained, standing in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, hoping it would help him calm down. "I know you could never do anything like that…I know how much you love Monica and Robbie."

"I do, more anything.." He nodded and then collapsing back into his chair, exhausted. He buried his face in his hands again, being more confused about his feelings. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want to hate his Dad yet love him at the same time, he didn't want to be wishing for him to just leave him along yet be wishing that he would stay. Everything just too much for him, he couldn't hold his emotions anymore. He felt his Mom's arms slip around him as he let out a quite sob.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay…" She smoothed, her own eyes filled with tears as she witnessed her son breakdown for the first time since was a kid.

"What should I do, Mom?" He cried, looking up at her.

"Go home…" She told him.

"What?"  
  
"Go home, be with your family." She stated, "Monica's worried sick and I bet Robbie misses his Dad."  
  
"But I can't leave…" He tried to dry his eyes, "Not yet."

"Look, Chandler… we're not going to hear anything for a couple more hours yet…you're exhausted and confused…go home and get a good night sleep."  
  
"What if something happens?" He asked, considering the idea.

"I'll be here." She assured him, "I'll call you straight away."

"Are you sure you're be okay?" He wanted to go, get away so he could do some thinking but he was reluctant to leave her alone.

"I positive!" She smiled, giving him a hug to confirm it. "Now go, get out of here!"

"Okay, thanks, Mom…" He pulled back and headed for the doors.

"Chandler?" She called out after him, causing him to stop and turn around. "He does love you, y'know."  
  
"I know.." He nodded.

"And so do I…"

"I know that too…" He smiled, "I love you as well, Mom."

Nora smile faded as she watched disappear from site, she sat down heavily and prepared for a long wait.

XxXxX

The next morning, Monica was stood in the kitchen looking out into the garden as she waited for the kettle to boil. She was deep in thoughts, thinking about how Chandler was really. When he arrived home last night, he had told her how he felt and the conversation he had with his Mom. She was worried about what Chandler's reaction would be if anything happened to his Dad.

"Y'know the kettle boiled about 5 minutes ago…" Chandler said, causing her to jump.

"You want a coffee?" She asked, glancing at him quickly.

He nodded as he yawned and leant against the doorframe, running his hand through his hair.

She watched him, wondering what he was thinking. When he looked over at her, she flashed him a smile as she set down his drink on the table. Before she could turn back to the counter and start the breakfast she felt his arms wrap around her, tightly.

She sighed, closing her eyes relishing the feeling as she relaxed in his arms.

"I love you…" He murmured, tightening his hold on her slightly. Ever since his Dad's return, he felt like he had to let her know what he was feeling, just so she wouldn't doubt it.

"I love you too…" She replied, turning around to face him and kissed him softly.

"Aww… it's too early for that!" Joey moaned as he and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Well you should learn to knock then…" Chandler replied, looking over at them, not once removing his arms from Monica.

"If you want us to knock, then why did you give us a key?" Joey questioned, holding them up, slightly confused by Chandler's statement.

Chandler laughed softly and shook his head, "Never mind, Joe."

"Okay." He shrugged, "So Mon, where's breakfast?"

"Well, I was just about to make it before I got distracted…"  
  
"Didn't hear you complaining…." Chandler quipped, releasing her.

"So, Chandler how's your Dad?" Rachel asked slowly, not sure if she should be.

Chandler shrugged, "haven't heard anything, I'm going down the hospital in bit to see…"  
  
"Want me to come?" Joey offered.

"No, it's okay, my Mom's down there." He informed them, causing them both to look at each other confused.

Monica mouthed she would explain later when Rachel looked over questionably.

"Right, I'm going to get changed…" Chandler said, walking out.

"His Mom?" Rachel asked, as soon as she heard Chandler start to climb the stairs.

"Yeah, she turned up last night, she told him that there was a part that still cared about Charles…" Monica told them.

"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know…" She nodded, "Her and Chandler also had a huge heart to heart."

"Really?"

"Dunno if it's done any good…" Monica said, with a bit of concern. "I think it's made him more confused."

"Chandler will work out what do to…" Joey predicted as he stood up when he heard the doorbell, assuming it was Ross or Phoebe, he paused at the door and added. "He'll do

the right thing."

Monica nodded and turned back to the breakfast, while Rachel poured herself a coffee, both waiting for Joey to return with one of the others. She only stopped what she was doing when she heard some clear their throat. When she turned around she noticed it wasn't Phoebe or Ross, it was Nora.

She opened her mouth to ask how Charles was doing but could tell by her mother in law's state.

Nora guessed what she was going to ask, so she shook her head slowly, telling her before she had chance to asked.

Monica closed her eyes, as fear crept over her. This was going to destroy Chandler, how was he going to get over this while he was still confused about what he feeling.

Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say or do.

"Hey, Mom…" Chandler broke the silence as he walked in, "I was just coming to down to the hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're to late…he's gone…" Nora told him tearfully, reach out her arms to comfort him.

Chandler frowned, backing away from her slightly.

"Gone? You know he's gone to another hospital?" He asked, hopefully, even though he knew the answer already, he didn't want to believe it.

"No, Chandler…I'm sorry, he died this morning…" She informed him.

He stood staring straight ahead, tears burning in his eyes. His Dad was dead… he was never going to come back. He jumped when he felt Joey place a hand on his shoulder.

"I've..just..umm…gotta, ermm….yeah.." He stuttered, fighting the tears as he bolted for the back door.

"Chandler?!" Monica called out to him, watching him run to the backyard. She looked around at the others, silently asking what she should do.

Chandler heard Monica call after him but he ignored her, he didn't want her to see him like this. He wiped away a few tears that managed to escape his eyes.

He looked back towards the house and saw the four of them all stood looking at each other. His Mom sat down at the table, while Joey pour her some coffee. He watched as Rachel moved to hug Monica, he turned away; he should be the one comforting her.

He leant against a tree and found couldn't hold his emotions in any longer.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think :D


	8. Tree House

Thanks for all the reviews!

****

Tree House

He couldn't believe it, his Dad was dead. How can he be dead before Chandler had chance to make up his mind? Why did he have to die now?

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hoping it would stop the tears falling from his eyes.

The imagine of his father's body slumping to floor in the coffee flashed before his eyes, causing him to open them again.

Yesterday's events ran through his mind, his father's pleading forgiveness, him shouting at him, his conversation with his mother…

He used his sleeve to dry his eyes when he heard someone walking up behind him.

"Hey…" Joey said, softly.

"Hey…" Chandler forced a smile before looking back to the tree, deep in thoughts. "Y'know what I think?"  
  
"What?" Joey asked, concerned.

"I think we should build a tree-house for Robbie…"

"Ermm, sure…" Joey said, unsure, frowning slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I always wanted one when I was a kid…" He ignored his question and let out a small laugh, "I use to just sit on one of branches instead…"

"Look, maybe we should go inside and talk about this…" Joey placed a hand gently on his arm, pulling him lightly back towards the house.

"I use to sit there when things got a bit to much…it was quiet and you could everything from the top.." Chandler once again carried on, shrugging off Joey's hand.

"Come on, Man…" Joey tried again.

Chandler hadn't ignored him on purpose, he just didn't hear him. All he could hear was the sounds of his parents' argument when he was a kid whilst he sat amongst the leaves on the biggest tree in the garden; hoping he wouldn't be found.

That's what he wanted now, he wanted to get away and not be found.

Joey could do nothing but watch as Chandler jumped up and grabbed hold of the lowest branch on the tree, pulling himself up.

"Dude, what you doing?!" Joey called up to him as he got higher and higher. He sighed and followed in suit, knowing it was the only way he would be able to talk to Chandler.

"You really like it up here?" Joey asked, once he reached where Chandler had stopped.

"You okay?" Chandler replied, slightly amused by his best friend's breathless and panicky state.

"I'm not to fond of heights…" He muttered, closing his eyes tightly once he glanced down. He gripped onto Chandler with one hand whilst the other held onto tree as he manoeuvred himself to seat on the branch next to him.

"Why you up here then?!"

"Because I'm worried about you!" Joey stated, taking breaths, trying to get his heartbeat to slow.

"I'm fine…" Chandler said, staring ahead.

"No, you're not." Joey shook his head. "Its alright to cry you know…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Chandler said quietly, picking at the bark.

"I saw you wiping your eyes when I came out…" Joey told him.

"But I shouldn't be crying over him!"

"Chandler, he was your Father!" Joey pointed out.

"I don't have the right you cry over him…" He said quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

"You have every right!" Joey suddenly forgot his fears of height, he was just glad chandler was talking to him.

Chandler fell silent, his eyes scanning over the garden. He could see right into the kitchen window from his position. He swallowed as he watched the scene, his mother still sat at the table, staring into her coffee cup. Monica stood by the oven, preparing breakfast; even from where he was he could see her biting her lip with worry. He noticed that Ross and Phoebe had now arrived and were helping Rachel keep Robbie occupied but it wasn't working, he was sat looking around wondering what was going on.

He slowly turned to Joey, his eyes burning with tears.

"I told him I hated him…" He admitted, not aware of the tears the slide down his face.

"What?"

"Before he collapsed…I said I hated him."

"Oh, man…I'm sure he didn't believe you…" Joey tried to assure him, "He knew you didn't mean it."

"But I did…" He said, quietly, hanging his head slightly in shame as tears silently fell from his eyes.

Joey opened his mouth to reply but found he didn't know what to say. Tears pricked in his eyes as he saw his best friend break down in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would help.

"I hate him for making me confused!" Chandler suddenly look back up, "I hate that I love him yet hate him at the same time!"

"I'm sorry, Man…" Joey said, purely for the lack of nothing else to say.

"How is that even possible?!" Chandler asked.

"I don't know…" Joey replied, "I wish I did."

"So do I…" He muttered, he sighed and then shook his head, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay…" Joey agreed. "You going to alright?"

"Yeah…I think so.." Chandler told him quietly.

"Good… now, how the hell do we get from here?!" Joey looked down the ground, terrified.

"Jump?" Chandler suggested, giving him a light push, not hard enough to make him fall just enough to scare him.

"DUDE!!" Joey yelped, wrapping both his arms around Chandler for safety.

"Just slowly lower yourself down…" He advised, laughing slightly as he placed his feet on the branch just below them.

Joey frowned as he watched Chandler lower himself down the tree with no problem.

"Now, your turn…" Chandler looked back up at him once he was on the ground.

Joey closed his eyes again, muttering a pray under his breath and tried to reach the branch with his feet. Just before he touched it, he lost his nerve and moved back to where he was before.

"I can't do it…" He told Chandler.

Chandler laughed and shook his head; this was just what he needed to take him mind off everything.

"If you don't then you don't get no breakfast…" Chandler said knowing using food to bribe him down was the best option.

Joey thought it over for a minute before attempting again but he couldn't do it.

"Alright, I'll bring you some toast back or something…" Chandler shrugged, walking towards the house.

"Chandler? You can't leave me here!" Joey panicked, gripping onto the tree tightly. "DUDE!!"

Joey watched him walk into the house, up to Monica and then drag here into the sitting room.

"He'll be back…" He predicted, not once loosening his grasp before repeating it again, this not time not so sure.

"Hey, Man…" Ross was the first person to notice Chandler enters the kitchen.

"Hey…" He gave him a small smile, "Mon, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," She said, following him out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" He said once she closed the door behind her.

"What for?" She frowned.

"For walking out."

"Oh, Honey…I understand…don't worry about that." She hugged him.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" She pulled away slightly, looking at concerned.

"Numb.." He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"I think that's understandable…" She nodded.

"I don't know how I'm meant to feel, Mon…" He told her, trying to hold onto his emotions, he didn't want to break down in front of her like he did with Joey.

"I know but everything is going to get easier…" Monica hugged him again, "I promise they will…"

Chandler nodded silently, if anyone else had said it he wouldn't have believed them but it was Monica, he trusted her.

He pulled back, giving her a smile and then he took her hand and led her back into the kitchen.

Whilst she moved back towards the oven again, Chandler sat down next to his Mom, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked up at him, sadly, managing to give him a smile.

Everyone was silent as they ate, even Robbie, who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Erm, where's Joey?" Rachel asked, looking around the table.

"Sat in the tree…" Chandler said as if it was most natural thing in the world.

"Why?"

"He's stuck…"

"How the hell did he get stuck up a tree!?" Ross asked.

"He's afraid of height…" He smiled slightly, picturing Joey's face when he thought he was going to fall. "He followed me up there…"

"And why were you up there?" Phoebe looked confused at him.

"I was looking to see if it was good enough to build a tree house.." he told him.

"A tree house! Cool!!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Is a tree house safe?" Monica asked.

"Ever kid should have a tree house…" Nora added before Chandler could say anything. She smiled at him slightly, sending a silent message. She remembered when Chandler was younger, he begged and pleaded for years to have one but she never let him.

Monica shrugged, deciding not to worry about and went back to what she was doing.

Joey looked at his watch; Chandler had been gone 45 minutes. He sighed and tried once again and once more, he failed.

"Chandler!!" He cried out, holding on to the tree for dear life, "Anyone!! Help!! Chandler?!"

**__**

XxXxX

Four days later, Chandler stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He tried to straighten out his black tie but his hands were shaking too much. Today was the day of his Dad's funeral, he was glad that it was being held in New York and not Vegas where most of his Father's friends were from.

He hadn't talked much about how he felt, he was still confused about how he should be feeling but the way he saw it was that there was no way he would be able to change that now that his Dad was dead. He decided to forget about it and move on, enjoy his life with his family. He thought he was doing the right thing.

He sighed in frustration as his tie fell to the floor.

"Here, let me…" Monica came up behind and picked it.

"Thanks.." He said, trying to get himself to relax.

Neither of them spoke as she fixed his tie, there was nothing to be said… all Chandler needed was to know that she was there.

"There you go…" She stepped back once she was done.

"I don't know what I would do without you…" He said, looking back to the mirror.

She smiled in reply and held out her hand, "You ready.. Everyone's downstairs."

He nodded and slowly took her, letting her lead him out. They walked into the sitting room, hand in hand… Chandler holding tightly, not sure if he would be able to do it if she let go.

"How you holding up, Man?" Ross asked, once he saw them.

"I'm okay…" He nodded, he really appreciated that they were all there. He knew they were only going to help him through it.

"Okay, then lets go…" Joey handed him, his jacket.

"Thanks, Man…" Chandler gave him a small smile when he noticed the bruise still visible on his forehead where he fell out the tree. He was really gratefully; Joey had been a great help to him over the last few days.

"No problem." Joey winked back at him, as they all headed for the door.

****

XxXxX

Chandler watched the coffin being lowered into the ground as the Priest read a passage out of the bible. He stood in between Monica and his Mom, while the gang stood slightly behind them. There wasn't a single tear in his eyes as watched the coffin disappear into the ground. He listened to people already him, crying… He glanced to the group stood opposite him; they obviously had worked with Charles, if the drag clothes they were wearing were anything to go by. When one of them looked over at him, he quickly advert his eyes away. He began to feel guilty, it seemed like he was the only there who wasn't crying and he was his son. He looked down to the ground when he saw that there were a few silent tears running down his Mom's face, even Monica had a tear in her eyes.

He watched as a few people step forward to take a handful of earth and then let the soil fall onto the coffin as they said their last goodbyes.

He's heart increased when his Mom stepped forward and do the same. He looked at the soil that he was offered. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stared at the dirt, all of them wondering what his reaction would be.

He reached out a shaking hand and grasped the earth, closing his fist tightly around it. He swallowed hard and took a long breath. It was nearly a minute before he finally moved forward and he slowly extended his arm so his closed fist was above the grave. His fingers uncurled and he released the earth, letting it fall down onto the golden nameplate that was labelled with his father's name.

As soon as he heard it hit the coffin, tears welled in his eyes and all his mixed emotions came back. He raked his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths, hoping to keep control.

He felt Monica slip her arms around him and he pulled her closer, closing his eyes. He didn't know how long they stood there but once he pulled back he noticed that everyone else had moved away from the grave and were heading towards the exit.

"You okay, Man?" Joey asked, coming over to them.

"Yeah, lets go home…" He said quietly.

The others nodded and followed him out when they were stopped by a man.

"Hi, are you Chandler?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is not how I wanted to meet you for the first time…" The man smiled sadly. "I was a good friend of your father's a few years ago…my name's Terry…"

Chandler stared shocked at the man, who his father chose over him 6 years ago. Anger boiled inside him, he hates this man, and if it weren't for him then none of this would be happening. He was the reason Chandler didn't know how felt for his own father.

He looked down at the hand that was held out to him and thought it urge to hit guy. He glared at him again before pushing past him and carried on walking, he didn't want to cause a scene, not today.

"Chandler, wait up!" Monica called as they all ran to keep up with him.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"No one…" Chandler told him, slowing down slightly, "I just wanna go home."

**__**

XxXxX

Chandler looked around, recognising that he was in the house that he grew up in. He frowned as he walked down the stairs, looking for someone who could tell him how and why he was there.

"Hello?" He called out; his voice echoed around the huge house, "Mom?"

There was no reply, he carried on searching. When he entered the sitting room, he saw a man with their back towards him.

Before he could say anything to him, he turned around.

"Da…Dad?" He stuttered, backing away slightly when he saw his father.

"You didn't even cry…" Charles glared at him, "at your own Dad's funeral and you didn't even cry!!"

"I'm sor..sorry…"

"Its all your fault!"

"My fault?!" He questioned.

"It was you who shouted at me! You caused me to have a heart attack…You're the reason, I'm dead!!" Charles accused, walking towards him.

"No..no…no…!" Chandler backed away until he hit a wall.

"You killed me!!" Charles got closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" Chandler said, quickly in fear.

"It's to late to be sorry!" Charles snarled, bringing his hand back, slapping him across the face.

"Please…I'm sorry…please…" He pleaded, as slide down the wall, covering his head with his arms, trying to protect him from the slaps, punch and kicks that rained down on him.

"NO..Please…." Chandler shot upright, breath heavily and panic shook through his body. It seemed like he frozen, as he struggled to calm down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him jump.

"Chandler?"

He realised it was Monica, as she sat up next to him. Her hand rubbing his back reassuringly.

"It's okay…it was just a dream…" She soothed, moving closer to him. Once he didn't responded and continued to shake in fear, she leaned up and cover his face in soft, gentle kisses.

"It was just a dream…" Monica whispered, as he slowly calmed down. "You're okay…"

Chandler nodded slightly, before lying back down, pulling her with him. She could hear his heartbeat decrease as she lay her head on his chest, while he held her tight.

Once she was sure he was going to be okay and that he was asleep, allowed herself to close her eyes.

Chandler heard Monica sigh and mumble something in her sleep; he moved closer to her and opened his eyes. His eyes, shiny with tears as he thought about what had just happened.

****

TBC

**__**

Please review!


	9. Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what you think.

**Enjoy**

Nightmare

Chandler looked down at Monica, as she slept in his arms, his heart filling with love. He glanced at the clock that stood on the bedside table and saw it was 1:30, they had gone to bed nearly 3 hours ago and he was still wide awake, just thinking about his life.

He sighed and slowly moved from under Monica; he looked back at her before quietly walking out their bedroom.

He walked down the hall, glancing into the guestroom, checking that his Mom was asleep before heading into Robbie's room.

He covered his son up and sat down on the side of his bed, watching him sleep.

He had done the same thing every night for the past 3 weeks. He'd go to bed, like normal with Monica and then after a couple of hours, when he was sure she was asleep he would slip out the room.

It had been a month since his father's death and for the week after his funeral Chandler had similar nightmare he had on that night. Most of the time it was the same one, him finding himself in their old house and his father blaming him for his death, sometimes his Mom would be there and he would have to watch his Dad punch, slapping, kicking her and he couldn't do anything to stop him. The one that scared him the most was instead of him and his Mom it was Robbie and Monica and instead of his Dad dealing out the beatings, it was him.

After a week of the nightmares, he decided he couldn't take it any more and just stopped sleeping…he couldn't have them if he didn't sleep, he told himself.

Robbie mumbling something in his sleep, startled him, bring him back to reality. He leaned down kissed his son's forehead lightly before exiting the room.

He rubbed his eyes as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself a strong cup of coffee.

He drunk a lot lately to keep him alert, he knew it wasn't good for him not to be sleeping and sometimes dozed in a light slumber but he wouldn't allow himself to dream. He was exhausted, not only was he not sleeping but also he spent any of his spare time playing with Robbie or helping Monica out because he didn't want her to do much being pregnant. He knew it drove her mad for him to treat her like a baby but he with everything he had been through in the last month, he was terrified of something going wrong, he didn't think he could cope if it did.

He knew Ross had noticed he was doing to much work and warned him to slow down before he got ill but he assured him, he was fine and carried on.

As he poured his drink out, he thought about his plans for the next day. It was Saturday so he didn't have to work, he was going to start work on the nursery with Joey but he had auditions all day so Chandler decided to start by himself.

He also decided to go shopping with Monica and Rachel to help pick out some new baby clothes. Normally he wouldn't even think about going, not with Rachel anyway, she could shop for world but it was something to keep him busy, stopping his mind wondering off to think about the nightmares and what they meant.

He hated thinking about the, that's why he didn't accept time off work once they heard about his Dad. Before he would sit in his office playing games or looking on the internet but now he worked hard, refusing to think of anything other then work. His bosses were so pleased at how much work he had got down; they gave him a rise, which was needed with the baby coming soon.

He smiled formed on his lips as he thought about it; in 1 month he was going to be a father again. He couldn't wait, he had already planned how he was going to decorate the nursery and Monica was worried that it wouldn't be done in time but he was glad that they left it so late, giving him an extra excuse to work harder on it.

He sighed and downed the rest of his coffee before filling his cup again and then he pulled out his laptop.

He clicked onto the Internet and started search for houses in near by for his Mom. Since his Dad's death, she decided she wanted to closer to Chandler and the family. While she was looking for the right house, she stayed with them. Chandler loved her living with them, he didn't think he would but after everything he wanted to have a closer relationship to his Mom. Even though he was more then willing to let her stay with them, he knew she wanted her own place. She loved them all very much but with a four year old, it wasn't quiet enough for her to write her books plus she didn't want to be in the way when the baby arrived.

Chandler had offered to help her look for a place, telling her he did it while he was at work but it was a task set aside for night.

He found a few suitable places, reading over the details to make sure they were right for her, before printing them out. He put them away in a tidy, organized that even Monica would be proud of.

Once he done that he looked at the clock to see it was nearly 4am. He poured himself yet another coffee, knowing it was the only way to stay awake. He sat at the kitchen table, sipping his drink while letting his mind wondered about various different things, Monica, the Baby, Robbie, his friends, his Mom, His Dad…

As soon as he thought about Charles, he stood up quickly and poured his drank down the sink before washing up the cup so that Monica didn't get suspicious when she got up.

He silently head back to their bedroom and carefully got back into bed. Moments after lying down, Monica rolled over, cuddling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He just lied there watching her sleep, determined not to hurt her or Robbie the way he was.

At 6:30, the alarm came on and once Chandler heard the annoying beep, he closed his eyes just like he did most morning to make Monica think he was still asleep.

He continued 'sleep' while she reached over him to turn it off. He felt her hand on his cheek and he slowly fluttered his eyes open as she began to caress his face.

"Morning," She smiled at him, giving him a small kiss.

"Hey…" He smiled back before pulling her back down into his arms.

"I need I get up…" she sighed, softly.

"Okay…" He complied but didn't move or loosen his hold on her.

She didn't either for a few minutes, she just lay with him realising the feeling of being in his arms. She had been worried about him after his Dad's death, he would wake up screaming out but he wouldn't tell her what the nightmares were about but after a few days they seemed to stop and he was back to acting normal. She, like Ross had noticed he was working harder at work and spent most of his spare time doing something not really resting but she figured he would settle down a bit once she had the baby, knowing how excited he was about it.

"Okay, I really need to get up now." She told him, moving away from him. 

She noticed him getting up to, she smiled before he would stay in bed until the last minute and then would slowly make his way to work, not worried about being late. Now he got up at the same time as her, help get Robbie ready for school while made breakfast.

As he walked towards the bathroom door, she stopped him and kissed him slowly.

"What was that for?" He asked, once they broke apart.

"For being you…" She replied before racing towards the bathroom herself, "Plus I wanted a shower first."  
  
He watched close the door behind her and laughed quietly. _I'm so lucky_ he told himself as he went to wake Robbie up.

****

XxXxX

"Hey guys…" Ross said as he and Rachel walked in to see everyone else already there. They had moved into together a few weeks ago and were so happy with being with each other.

The other all replied various greeting except Chandler who was slumped in his chair, slowly pushing his food around his plate.

"You alright, Man?" He frowned in concern.

"Huh?" Chandler looked up; he hadn't been paying attention to what had been going around him.

He felt ill; lack of sleep and rest was really putting a strain on him. It didn't help that he had to chase Robbie around this morning either.

"What's up?" Joey asked him, as they turned their attention to him.

"Oh, nothing I'm fine.." He forced a smile.

"You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine…" He insisted, sipping his 2nd coffee since he had got back up.

"Okay…" Monica said, a bit unsure but shrugged it off before turning to Rachel, "Well, something must be wrong cos he's offered to come shopping with us."  
  
"What?" She asked, eyeing him, "but he's a Boy."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes, "Its for my baby you know!"

"But you're a boy!" She repeated.

"So?!"

"Alright, alright…calm down!" She held her hands up in defence.

3 hours later, Chandler entered walked back into the house. Monica had sent him home when he noticed that he was having trouble keeping up with them. She told him he looked exhausted and to go and get some rest.

He collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. Before he knew it, he was in a light slumber slipping into a deeper sleep but once he realised he was dreaming to forced himself awake.

He stood up and paced the leaving, raking his fingers through his hair. He hated this, he felt so ill and all he wanted to do was sleep but he wouldn't allow himself to.

He decided he needed to do something to take his mind off it when he thought about the baby's nursery. He could start that! He grinned to himself and headed up stairs.

They had already brought all the paint and stuff so he was able to start work straight away. He shivered as he started to paint the wall a pale yellow; he glanced at the open window next to him and pulled it shut. He knew he should keep it open to help with all the paint fumes but he was freezing and already had a thick jumper on.

He continued to paint, ignoring his pounded headache, effects from both exhaustion and the fumes.

He reached up to brush the sweat off his forehead; even though he was sweating he was still cold. His stomach turned and he thought he was going to be sick, he ignored the temperature and moved to open the window again to let in some much needed fresh air.

Just as he reached for the lock, his legs buckled from under him and he gripped onto the windowsill to stop from falling as the room spun, suddenly everything went back and his body collapsed to the floor.

TBC

'Gasps'.... Anyway, please review…the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!


	10. The Truth Behind The Scars

Hey! I hope I updated fast enough for you all :D Thank you all for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this… not quite sure of your reactions!

Please review!

****

The Truth Behind The Scars

The girls climbed the stairs to Ross and Rachel's apartment, after Chandler had left they meet up with Phoebe for lunch and now they had given up on shopping for the day.

"Hey guys…" Ross greeted girls as they walked in.

"Hi honey…" Rachel smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Where's Chandler?" Noticing that he wasn't there.

"We sent him home early, he didn't look to good." Rachel told him.

"Is he okay?" He asked Monica.

"I don't know anymore…" She sighed, "I thought he was doing better since everything with his Dad but these last few days…"

"Maybe you should talk to him…" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, I will later." Monica agreed.

"Coffee?" He offered, the others.

They all accepted and he went of to make, leaving them to carry on gossiping. The phone stopped him and he reached over to answer it, carrying it into the kitchen where it was quieter.

"Hello… oh hey man… What?!" Panicked took over him as they listened to the caller, "What the hell happened?! Yeah, yeah, okay we're on our way!!"

**__**

XxXxX

Joey paced up and down the hospital corridor; tear stains visible on his cheeks. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to work out what was going on.

"Joey?!" He heard Monica call out tearfully, racing towards him with the others close behind.

"Oh thank god, you guys are here…" He whispered.

"Why? What's going on?!" Monica demanded, "Where's Chandler?!"

"I don't know…they won't tell me anything…" Joey said, nearly breaking down again.

"It's okay, Joe…" Ross put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "take your time, tell us what happened."  
  
"I came home earlier, I felt guilty because Chandler was going to start work on the baby's room on his own…" He took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "I found him passed out of the floor in the nursery."

"Oh my god…" Monica cried, gripping tightly onto the Ross for support. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" Joey shook his head, "the paramedics think it might have something to do with the paint fumes but I haven't been told anything…"  
  
"Paint fumes?" Phoebe questioned.

"He didn't have the windows or doors open…" He explained quietly.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" Monica harshly brushed away her tears, telling herself that it wasn't serious.

They watched her walk away, looking each other, not knowing what to say. Ross sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"He'll be okay…" He stated, "it just routine, they'll make sure there's no damage to his lungs or whatever from the fumes and he'll be out of here by tonight…."

"Ross, I don't think its as simple as that…" Joey looked over at him; his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wouldn't wake up…if it was just the paint fumes he would have waken up or stirred or something when I dragged him out!" Joey told them, "I tried for 20 minute but he didn't move once…. I thought he was dead!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel covered her mouth as she let out a small sob, realising the seriousness of the situation.

Ross closed his eyes, pulling Rachel closer to him. As more nervous took over him the more he began to fear the worse. He should have done thing, he should have noticed. Chandler had been his best friend since college, he should have helped him.

He only opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Mon, what did they say?"

"Said the doctor will come and talk to us in a minute…" She said quietly before looking up, tears spilling from her eyes, "Why won't they let me see him? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing, Mon…" Rachel put a comforting arm around her, "He'll be fine…okay?"

She didn't reply just simply nodded, before starting to walk off again.

"Where you going?" Ross stopped her from going any farther.

"I've gotta phone Mom to let her know what's going on…I was meant to pick Robbie up 10 minutes ago…" She told him, "and we need to get hold of Nora…."  
  
"Mon, sit down…" Ross pushed her gently into a chair, "I'll deal with it."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue but then changed her mind, realising she needed to here in case the doctor came.

"Okay, thank you…" She mumbled, looking to the floor.

Ross crouched down and pulled her into a hug. "He'll be okay, I promise…"

She nodded again and dried her eyes, as he stood back up. He hugged Rachel and Phoebe quickly and patted Joey on the shoulder before going to find a payphone; silently praying that he was right.

"Where is he?" Nora came running towards them, 10 minutes after Ross had called her to let her know what was going on. "Where's my Baby?!"

"We haven't been told anything yet…" Ross sighed, looking down into his cup, where his coffee had long gone cold.  
  
"He's going to okay, though isn't her?" She pleaded.

"We don't know…"

"Oh my god…" She whispered, crying.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything to comfort her a doctor stopped in front of them.

"You here for Chandler Bing?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm his wife…" Monica jumped up.

"And I'm his Mom.." Nora added, as the rest of them all stood up, waiting for news.

"How is he?" Joey asked. "Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed and looked over the group of concern people, he turned slightly so he was facing Monica and Nora, "We should go talk were it more quiet, follow me…"

They all shared worried looks before walking after the doctor.

"I'm sorry but only family are allowed…" He said sympathetically to the other 4.

"They are family!" Nora stated firmly, telling him that that they should be there to hear what he had to say.

"Okay then…" He sighed again, showing into a small room.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Monica asked once they were all seated. "He is going to okay, isn't he?"

"He'll be fine…" The doctor gave them a reassuring smile.

"Oh that's great… can we see him?!" Nora asked.

"Not yet, I would like to talk him first…"

Ross frowned, "Why did he collapse him the first place then?"

"That's what I need to talk to him about," the doctor told him.

"Please, can I see him?" Monica begged, she need to see for herself that he was fine.

"I'm sorry but in these kind of situations it's best if I talk to him first…" He explain, "I'll be back soon to let you know more."

The gang fall silent as the doctor left her room; they all clung onto each other for support. They were all relieved that Chandler was okay but also worried about the reasons why he was there in the first place.

"What does he mean, 'this kind of situation..' what's he trying to say?" Joey broke the silence.

"You don't think…you don't think he did this on…on purpose…." Rachel stuttered out, not really wanting to say the words.

"No, no, no…Chandler wouldn't do that!!" Joey stated but then quietly added, "Would he?"  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with him!" Ross stood up and started to pace around the room, angry with himself for not doing anything. "I should have done something about it!"

"Ross, honey this isn't your fault…" Nora cried, she couldn't believe that they were in this situation. "Chandler's never been good at talking about his problems."  
  
Monica heard what they were saying but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She wanted to shout at them for being stupid, there was no way Chandler would do this to himself but she was to scared of what the real reason behind it was to do anything other then sit and pray, holding one hand on her stomach.

"I know he's been through a lot lately…" Phoebe started, trying to keep hold of her emotions. "But suicide…why? Why would he do it?"  
  
"I don't know, Pheebs…" Ross told her, as Joey tried to comfort her.

"He should have talked to us!!" Rachel cried, anger rising inside her. "Why did he do this? What help is it?!"

"Alright, Rach…calm down, okay…" Ross soothed, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so angry with him!" She admitted, crying quietly, "I know I shouldn't be but he shouldn't have done this…I don't want him to die…why would he put us through this?!"

"Rach, none of us wants him to die…" Ross said, "Maybe it was just a cry for help…"  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Monica screamed, jumping up. She couldn't take it no more, she couldn't listen to them talking about Chandler like that.

"Mon…" Rachel moved towards her, but she back away.

"This is ridiculous, this is Chandler we're talking about!!" She glared out them, cries streaming down her face, "Y'know, my husband? Your friend? Your Son? How can you think like this!?"

"We know its hard, Mon but he has been through a lot lately…" Ross started.

"No, no!!" She cut him off, "He wouldn't do this!! He might have been through a lot but he was happy!!"

"I'm with, Mon…" Joey stood up and walked over to her, "Its not Chandler."

"He was happy!" Monica stated again, "I mean, we're having a baby next month…you tell me he's not happy!!"

"Oh god…Mon, I'm so sorry…" Rachel cried, thinking it over. "I shouldn't have said those things, I know Chandler would never do something like this!"

They all turned around when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The Doctor from before asked.

"No, no..please just tell us what's going on.." Monica begged.

"Okay, first off…I heard what you were talking about…" He started, "I'd like to clear up that this was not a suicide attempted."

"I know…" Monica said straight away, not for once thinking other ways, while the others looked around guilty for not having faith in their friend.

"Your husband collapsed from a mixture of exhaustion and stress…" He explained.

"So, it wasn't the paint fumes?" Joey questioned.

"Well, that didn't help but he would have collapsed anyway…so no, it didn't…" He told them.

"When can I see him?" Monica asked, "When can he go home?"  
  
"You can see him in a few moments but I want to keep him in a few days just make sure…"

"Right, okay…" Monica nodded, as the others all started mumbling their relief to each other.

"I'm also going to request that he sees a psychiatrist before he leaves…"

Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"What?" Joey demanded, "He might have pushed himself a little hard lately but he doesn't need a _shrink_!!"

"I'm sorry but I think that there is more a problem then it appears to be…." The doctor firmly stated, "and it's not just a case of him pushing himself to hard."  
  
"Then what is the case?!" Nora asked.

"The reason for the exhaustion this that Chandler has not had a nights sleep for a month."

"What?" Monica went white as she slowly sat back down.

"That's crazy!" Ross exclaimed, "are you tell me that a month ago, Chandler decided he didn't want to sleep anymore?!"

"I haven't be able to get him to talk about it much but the way I see it is he's been having nightmares…" The doctor told them, the statement making Monica look back up. "He's been waiting for everyone to be asleep before sitting up all right, drinking coffee…"

"You can't be serious…" Nora looked shocked.

"I'm afraid so.…" He said sadly, "it appears anytime he would fall asleep, he would force himself awake in fear of having nightmares…"

"When did all this start?!" Ross asked.

"I'm not sure…"  
  
"The day of the funeral…" Monica told him, cutting the doctor off, everyone looked over at her.

"You knew he was having nightmares?" Rachel asked.

"The night of the funeral, he woke up screaming..crying…I thought it was just some kind of delayed shock to his Dad's death…" She cried, "after a week, they stopped…I thought he was fine…"

"When in fact, the nightmares didn't stop, he just stopped sleeping…" The doctor sighed, "and to keep himself awake he would drink enormous amount of coffee plus do something to keep his mind working."

"Oh god…"  
  
"I think it might be best if you all go to talk to him…" The doctor advised, "let him know you're there for him."  
  
"We're here for him no matter what!" Joey whispered, tears burning in his eyes.

The doctor nodded, "Okay and try and get him to talk about…he's told me a bit but he won't open up about what the nightmares are about."

"He doesn't like talking about things that scares him…" Nora added, "he never has…whenever anything frightened him when he was little, he wouldn't come to me and tell me…he would go hide under his bed and wouldn't come out until it was safe."

The other 5 looked at each other, at any other time they would laugh at the thought of Chandler, huddled up under his bed but they couldn't…not at a time like this.

"Follow me and I'll show you were he is…" The doctor said gently.

They all silently walked into Chandler's, they all thought back the tears as they saw him sleeping peacefully; all of them feeling guilty for not noticing or doing anything.

They moved forward when they saw Chandler's eyes flutter open.

"Mon?" He looked around at her.

"It's okay…I'm here…" She smiled at him; tears of relief spilling down her face.

"Please don't cry…" He whispered, reaching up to brush away her tears.

"I was so scared…I thought I was going lose you…"

"I'm so sorry…" His eyes filled with tears, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"  
  
"Chandler? Why did you do it?" Nora asked, taking hold of his hand.

He looked around at them, his wife, his mom, his friends, the doctor…all-waiting for him to explain.

"I…I…do..don't know…" He stuttered, looking down at the white blanket that covered him.

"Chandler Bing, I know your lying!" His mother said sternly. "Was it because of the nightmares…"  
  
Chandler simply nodded, his eyes still looking downwards.

"What were they about…" Monica asked gently.

Again Chandler remained silent, tears lined his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Were they about your father?" She asked, waiting for a reply but only got a single nod.

"Chandler? Is this about what you said in the tree?" Joey asked, everyone looked confused at him, even Chandler. "Y'know about you telling him that you hated him just before he died?"

Chandler thought back to when he told Joey that and then he thought about the nightmares he had, with his Dad blaming him for his deaths.

"Chandler, he knew you did hate him…" Monica squeezed his hand, predicting that this was all about the guilt Chandler felt. She was shocked when Chandler pulled his hand away from hers.

"I did hate him!!" He said, "I still do!! I hate him… he's dead and he's still ruining my life!!"

"Okay, Chandler…"

"NO! Its not fair!!" Chandler whispered, "I just wanna get on with my life…"

"Well to do that, you need to talk about this…" The doctor interrupted him, "you need do that to get over this…"

"What's there to talk about?!" Chandler asked, annoyed, "he ruined my life whilst he was alive and now his even came back to haunt me!!!"

"Tell me about these nightmares, Chandler…" The Doctor said.

"What? Tell you how damn terrified that if I sleep I'll have them? Tell you how every time I do have them I think they're real? That I'm going to die? That something going to happen to Robbie and Mon? What the hell do you want me to tell you!?" Something inside Chandler snapped, he couldn't hold it all in anymore. Not only has it been eating him up inside from since his Dad's death but also for his whole life, he just hadn't noticed it before.

Monica grabbed his hand again and held it tightly; she had never seemed him this scared before.

The other exchanged glances, shocked by his outburst as the doctor moved forward, eager to get Chandler to open up.

"Why do you think you're going to die?" He asked, Chandler stared at him. "Your Dad? Has he ever hurt you?"  
  
"He left when he was 9 and then came back into his life a few years ago…" Ross started to explain when he realised chandler wasn't going to say anything. "They were meant to go travelling but his Dad pulled out last minute…"

Te doctor nodded, "okay, so he's hurt you've mentally…what about physically?"

Chandler closed his eyes tightly, hoping that it would stop the tears from falling but one managed to escape and roll down his cheek slowly.

"Chandler?" The doctor prompted gently.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes again, he look straight at the doctor. The others looked concerned at each other, never seeing that look in eyes before. He didn't look like their friend Chandler; he looked like a scared lost child.

"I'm not meant to talk about it…" He mumbled, nearly unheard before he turned on his side to face away from them.

****

TBC

Please review…like before… the more reviews the faster I update :D


	11. Having Doubts

****

Hey, sorry its taken so long to update but here it is!! I found it quite hard to write this chapter so its not that good but please review.

Katt: I don't know if its possible to go without sleep for that long, he was sleeping just not for very long…eh, sorry if its not possible but its my story :P

This is for Becky, who made me finish this chapter!

Having Doubts

Chandler's eyes fluttered open, at first he was confused by the white room but then he remember everything that had happened the day before. He looked around, noticing his friends and Mom all sleeping. Ross and Rachel cuddled up together in one of the chairs. Phoebe resting her head on Joey's shoulder and his Mom sat curled up in another chair. While Monica was sitting in a chair right next to him, she was leaning over with her head on his bed. He frowned, she was 8 months pregnant, all this couldn't be good for the baby. He gently reached out and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, feel guilty about what he had put her through.

He smiled slightly when he saw her beginning to wake, she looked up at him and returned it.

"Hey…how you feeling?" She whispered, not wanting to wake any of the others up.

"Better." He nodded as she stretched and yawned. He shifted over and patted the space next to him.

She grinned at him and joined him, she sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, tightening his grip.

"What for?" She asked, moving slightly to look at him.

"For all this…" He replied, he couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall down his face. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"Oh no…honey, none of this is your fault…" She told him, "and you haven't hurt me…I know you would never!"

"I don't want to lose you Mon…."

"I'm not going anywhere…" She promised. "Now, you need to get some more sleep…."

"I love you, Mon." He told her, closing his eyes slowly.

"I know…" She whispered, as he began to fall asleep.

****

XxXxX

Two hours later, everyone was awake and talking. They all tried to keep the conversation cheerful, scared about what secretes Chandler could reveal. He knew what they were doing and he was grateful that he didn't have to talk about it but he knew he would soon. He sat quietly while the others talked, everything going over in his mind, trying to work out a way to explain it all.

"So, you know when you can come yet?" Joey asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, probably tomorrow, I've gotta see a psychiatrist first…"

"Oh right, well that's good…." Ross said, as everyone else was silent.

"I just wanna get home…" He lead his head back against the pillow.

"That's what we all want…" Monica told him, squeezing his hand gently.

He gave her a small smile before looking around at the others. "I'm sorry, I've put you all through this…."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about us!" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're okay…" Joey added. 

"Thanks, guys…"

"What are friends for?"

****

XxXxX

As Rachel stepped of the chair, which she was using to stand on to hang Chandler's 'welcome home' banner the next day, she noticed Robbie sat quietly in the corner, thinking.

"Hey, Rob…you okay?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Hu-huh…"  
  
"You sure?" She sat down next to him. He nodded again. "You excited about your Dad coming home?"  
  
"Yeps!" He grinned.

"Alright, well I better start getting everything ready…" She smiled at him as she made a move to get up.

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Yeah?"  
  
"Y'know Mommy's going to have a baby…." 

"Erm, yeah…" Rachel replied, nervous about where this conversation was heading.

"Mommy said that Daddy gave it to her…."

"Well, yeah he did.."

"So, where is it now?" He asked.

"It's in your Mom's stomach…" Rachel explained.

"Oh…" Robbie replied, frowning slightly in confusion. "Okay…"

"Right…" Rachel wasn't really sure if Robbie understood but decided it would be a better idea for him to have that kind of conversation with Monica or Chandler.

An hour later, Monica and Chandler returned from the hospital and as soon as he stepped through the door, Robbie flung himself at his legs and Chandler swung him up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, buddy…" Chandler said after a few seconds, "Have you been good while I've been gone?"

"Yeps! Me and Uncle Joey watched Baywatch!"

"Joey!" Monica glared at him, slapping his arm.

"Ow!"

"But it much better when I watch with you…" Robbie added, looking at his Dad.

Chandler smiled innocently at Monica as she moved closer to him. "You can't hit me… I'm holding your son!"

"I'll get you later, Bing!" She threatened seeing him holding Robbie as a shield.

"You promise?" He replied, causing her to roll her eyes.

"But you ate Daddy's present!" Robbie accused her, trying to save his Dad from trouble.

"You ate my present?" Chandler frowned, "What present? Who was it from?"

Monica shrugged confused, unaware of Chandler having any presents.

"The present you gave her!" Robbie exclaimed. "Aunty Rachel told me!"

"I did?" Rachel asked, as everyone looked at her.

"Yes! You said that Daddy gave Mommy a baby and it was in her stomach!!!"

"Oh, that!"

Everyone laughed causing Robbie to be even more confused.

"Rob, your Mom, didn't ate the baby…" Chandler explained, still laughing lightly, "The baby needs to be in her stomach to grow…"

"Yeah, you were in her stomach before you were born…" Phoebe added.

"Don't tell him!" Rachel hissed, "now, he's going have nightmares of Monica trying to eat him!"

"Who has a stupid dream like that?!" Joey asked.

Chandler, Monica and Rachel all looked towards Ross. 

"Hey! I was only a kid!" He said trying to defend himself, seeing theirs looks. "and she was really big!!"

"So, the baby's meant to be living instead of Mommy?" Robbie asked, unsure.

"Yeah, honey, it is…" Monica reassured him as Chandler placed him on the floor.

Robbie sighed loudly and threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, "Why didn't you say that in the first place!?"

He left all the adults laughing as he ran off to play, glad that his Mom didn't eat his baby brother or sister.

"So, it seems like you're feeling better…" Monica whispered to Chandler, as everyone else started their own conversation.

"That's because I'm home…" He replied, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Where you belong…" She told him, brushing her lips against hers and then leaning her head against her chest, as he tightened the hold on her.

****

XxXxX

Chandler was grateful for the small party his friends had thrown him, there wasn't a lot of people there, just the 6 of them, his Mom and Judy and Jack. He had a good time for the first few hours but now it was nearly 6 o'clock and they were all still there.

While they sat around chatting and laughing Chandler sat quietly again. He watched Monica talking to Rachel and Phoebe, probably about the baby. He smiled, thinking how lucky he was and how close he came to losing it all.

He got up and walked over to the girls, he grab hold of her hand lightly at pulled her to her feet.

"Um, hi…what ya doing?" She asked, looking at him in concern.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Rob?" Chandler ignored her question and looked around at the others.

"Yeah, sure…" Rachel nodded.

"Why? Where we going?" Monica asked.

"I wanna go for a walk…"  
  
"A walk?"

"Yeah, I want to spend some time alone with you…" He smiled shyly. 

"Erm, okay then…." Monica couldn't help but smile as he took her hand again and lead her out the room.

****

XxXxX

"This is nice…." Monica said softly, putting her head against his shoulder as they sat on a bench in the park.

"Yeah…" He smiled down at her. "I want to talk to you about what happened…."

"Okay then… if you sure, you want to…." She replied surprised. Chandler rarely talked about his feelings and when he did, it was normally after prompting from her.

"Yeah I am…" His arm around her, tightened, "When I was talking to that shrink…all I kept thinking was that it should be you I was talking to…"

"Okay then… what do you want to say?"  
  
"I don't want to turn out like my Dad…" He admitted, "I couldn't handle it if Robbie or the baby hated me…"  
  
"Chandler! That will never happen!" She told him, "you're a great father…"

"Yeah, now I am but you never know what's going to happen in the future…I don't want our kids to go through what I went through…"  
  
"What did you go through?" She asked, gently not wanting to push him. He looked down at the grass, she could tell he was struggling to find the courage to tell her. "The Doctor asked if your Dad ever hurt you…. Di..did you use to.. Did he hurt you?"

"He use to come home drunk…." He whispered, refusing to look up, "I always waited up for him…"

"And then what?"

"He'd hit me…it was normally late…I should have been in bed…."

"If you knew you were going to get hit, why did you stay up?"  
  
"I don't know…" Chandler shrugged, "I would be lying in bed, knowing he wasn't home and I could hear my Mom crying in their room…part of wished that he would never come home, that leave us to get on with our lives but then there was another part of me that was terrified that, that was going to actually happen…so I waited up for him, just to make sure he was okay…"

Monica laced her fingers through his and placed a hand on his cheek, making him look her. Her heart broke seeing the tears that pooled in his eyes.

"You're not going to turn out like him, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you!" She replied, "I know you better then anything else in the world…"

"Yeah, I guess…"  
  
"Believe me, you're the great husband and an even better father…"

Chandler let himself smile and then pulled her into a hug. "Thank you…"  
  
"No problem…" she told him, glad he was feeling better, "You still having doubts?"  
  
"I think I'm always going to have doubts…"  
  
"Maybe that's what makes you such a wonderful Dad…"

They stayed, sitting into each others' arms for a while longer before deciding to get back to the house. They walked in a comfortable silence, neither of them needing to say anything.

When they arrived back, they found Rachel, Ross and Robbie all sit around watching the TV.

"Where is everyone?" Monica asked, sitting down.

"Oh, they went home…" Ross explained.

"And why aren't you in bed, young man…" Chandler said, crouching down next to Robbie.

"I want to make sure you came home…"

An image of him standing in front of his father, saying the same words, flashed before Chandler's eyes. He glanced over at Monica, noticing her watching curiously. He smiled reassuringly. He didn't know why but at that moment, he knew there was nothing in this world that make him do anything like his father.

"Come on, Buddy…I'll read you a story…" Chandler told him, picking him up.

"YAY!"

"Chandler? You okay?" Rachel asked, noticing his change in moods.

He glanced down at Robby before looking back at the three of them.

"I am now…"

**Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


	12. Epilogue 21 years on

****

Here you are! The final part sobs kinda sad for this to finish. Sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know what you think.

Epilogue 21 years on

"Hey, Rob?" Chandler walked through the door to his son's bedroom. "We gotta get going…you ready?"

Robby took on last look in the mirror, taking a deep breath before turning to his Dad. "Yep, let's go…"

"Y'know everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, course I do.." Robby smiled. "Best day of my life!"

"Good!" Chandler grinned.

"Come on, let's get this over with…"

"Right!" Chandler agreed but neither of them moved, they just stood smiling at each other. Chandler glanced down slightly and stuffed his hands in his pocket before looking back up. "You know I'm so proud of you…"

"Aww… here comes all the soppy stuff…" Robby teased, moaning jokily.

"Alright, alright…lets just go then!" Chandler laughed slightly.

Robby nodded again and moved towards the door, just as he passed his Dad, he pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad…"

"Anytime…" Chandler replied quietly.

**__**

XxXxX

"Our little boy is all grown up…" Monica whispered, as they sat at the front of the

Church, watching their eldest getting married.

"I know…" Chandler smiled, squeezing her hand.

He grinned when he Robby around to look at him for reassurance before turning back

and listening to Joey, who was the minister.

As Robby and his future wife, Gemma exchanged vows, Chandler glanced around the

church at his family and friends.

There was their 21-year-old son, Cody stood as Rob's best man. The bridesmaids were Jamie and Kayleigh, their 19 and 16 year old daughters, along with Gemma's sister.

Sitting next to him was Ross and Rachel, now married for 20 years and had 2 children of their own, Emma and Chris. Next Monica was Phoebe and Mike, who had twin daughters Lily and Josephine.

Next to them were Joey's wife, Sarah and their son, Chandler Junior or C.J.

Chandler grinned again and stood up with everyone else, clapping when Joey announced them man and wife.

He looked back at Monica, slipping his arm around her shoulder, as she tried her eyes.

__

Yeah, life couldn't get much better.

****

XxXxX

"If one more person comes up to me and tells me it's my turn next, I'm going to scream!" Cody moaned as he sat down at the table.

The 6 friends smiled knowingly at each other.

"Yep, you're differently like your father!" Ross told him, slapping him on the back, the others agreeing.

"Hey, I was married before all of you so shut up!" Chandler resorted, grabbing Monica's hand and pulling her up. "Come on, I wanna dance."

"Y'know, that does sound bad for us that Chandler was married before us…" Rachel said.

"Yeah and he had the first kid!" Phoebe added.

"Hey what about Ben?" Ross pointed out.

"What? Don't be stupid, Ben's not even married, let alone had a kid before Chandler!" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I think he mines that Ben was the first one to be born…" Rachel informed him.

"Oh right, yeah…"

"You lot are weird!" Cody stated and walked off.

"So, we've married one off… 3 to go…" Monica smiled at Chandler as they slowly moved to the music.

"Yeah, well the girls are only young, they aren't no where near getting married!" Chandler insisted.

"You know you have to give them up sometime…" She laughed slightly.

"I know! Just not yet…"

"Well, I'm sure we've got a couple more years yet with them…" Monica kissed his cheek gently. "Maybe a life time with Cody…"

"Eh, I wouldn't be to sure…" Chandler smiled; nodding to where his youngest son was flirting with Gemma's sister.

"Just like his father, going for the bridesmaid…" She teased, referring to Ross' wedding.

"Excuse me?! I think you'd find it was _you _who came to my room!" He remembered her.

"Ah but I wasn't looking for you…"

"Fine, then I'll go get Joey for you…" He said, going to walk away.

She stopped him and pulled him back to her. "Nah, I think I'll stick you."

"Oh only if you're sure…"

"I'm sure…" She smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

They broke a part when he heard someone clearing their throat. They spun around to see Robbie and Gemma stood behind them.

"Hey, Dad… I'll swap with you?" Robby said.

"Been married only for 2 hours and you already wanna swap?" Chandler joked.

"Yeah but its Mom…"

"Alright, I'll let you off…" Chandler took Gemma's hand while Robbie started dancing with Monica.

"So, married to my son…" Chandler smiled at her as they danced. "Congratulations…"

She returned his smile. "Thank you."

"No problem…you just call me if he gives you any trouble…all send Mon around to sort him out!"

"Oh, I'll do that!" Gemma laughed. "Thanks…Dad."

Chandler looked at her a second, before a small smile formed on his face. "You just called me Dad…"

"I know…"

"I like it…" Chandler nodded, his smiled widening.

**__**

XxXxX

Later that night, just after Monica Chandler arrived him, they sat cuddled up on the couch.

"So, we have four children, one of has just gotten married…" Monica started, turning slightly to look at him. "You still having doubts about your ability as a father?"

He was silently for a moment, thinking about the conversation they had in the park nearly 21 years ago.

"I think, I'll always have some doubts…"

****

The End

Complete! Over! Finished!

What did you think? Please review!! Let me know what you think about the story overall.


End file.
